Not So Very Family Matters
by Digidestened7
Summary: COMPLETE! FINAL CHAPTER UP! 15 years ago, Maddie came to Vlad when Jack forgot her birthday...AGAIN! present day, 15 years later, a boy comes to Vlad's door, and says he is his son! Is this boy telling the truth? he has a secret...READ AND REVIEW!
1. home surprise

**A Trip to Wisconsin 15 years ago!**

_15 years ago–_

Vlad was sitting by the fireplace in his green and gold castle in Wisconsin. It was a nasty night. There was lots of thunder ans lightning and it was raining cats and dogs. He had just finished lighting some of the candles in the living room and had just started to read one of his books, when he heard a car pull up in front of his house.

He looked over at his clock. It read 11:31pm.

_Who on earth would be here at this time_? He thought as he put his book down.

The doorbell rang and Vlad answered it. Someone with a hood over their head greeted him.

"Hello Vlad," the voice said. Vlad raised one brow. It sounded like a woman to him.

The person pulled up the hood and Vlad's eyes opened wide with shock. It was Maddie Fenton.

She threw herself into his chest. Vlad took a step back, surprised at her actions. _Is she trying to hug me! _He thought to himself.

"You'll never guess what happened to me," she said with her face still shoved into his chest. She was crying now.

"Um... well uh... this is a surprise," Vlad said, still not hugging her back just yet, " and you're probably right. I won't guess what happened to you, but I'm assuming that you're about to tell me"

"Jack forgot my birthday...AGAIN! He was too busy hunting ghosts to think about me!" she cried.

To be honest with himself, he had completely forgotten about it too, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"That's horrible!" he said to her. Now he decided to hug her back. "Maybe you should come in," he said, but quickly regretted it. He had just asked her to stay for the night! _Oh great_, he thought, _I totally just screwed that up. I'm in for it now. _

Maddie looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. It looked like she was thinking about his gesture!

"Well... sure. why not_," _she finally said to him.She smiled at him.

He tried to smile back but he was too stunned. _Oh...my...GOD, _he thought , _Maddie Fenton just agreed to come into my house. At night. This is the best day of my life! _

Finally he gestured for her to come in. To his surprise, she walked right in casually. Dang, what a night of surprises.

Vlad walked upstairs and got her a towel to dry off with. His suit was wet with her tears, but he wasn't really thinking about that at the moment. Why was Maddie Fenton in his house? Wasn't she married to Jack? With a one-year-old kid? This is something he would have to figure out soon.

He walked back downstairs and handed her the towel with his best romantic face on. "S-so," he stammered out, " what brings y-you here? All the way from Amity Park. isn't that a really long drive from here?"

Maddie sat down on the couch. "I flew here. That car outside was just a rental," she said. "Wow!" she said as she looked at the clock, "Is it really that late?"

"Well my clock doesn't lie," Vlad joked.

"Can I stay for the night?" asked Maddie, sounding hopeful.

Vlad's eye twitched.. "uh...um...ah...sure! You can have any room you like."

"Thank you, Vlad," Maddie said, continuing to wipe herself off with the towel.

Vlad figured this was a perfect time to tell her that he loved her. There were candles and everything! So he thought that this was the best time to see tell her after 5 years of loving her.

**reader: **wait, isn't it 20 years that he had loved her?

**Me**: yes, but we are in a flashback.

**Reader**: but then if its 15 years then that makes it only...

**Me**: I am bad at math

**Reader**: thanks for that bit of information captain obvious.

**Me**: Shut up. Just shut up. This is MY story, and I am gonna tell it MY way. Get it? Got it? Good. Anyway...

Vlad sat down on the couch next to her.

" Hey um... Maddie?" he stammered.

She looked up at him from the towel, relieving her pretty eyes. Vlad though he was going to melt to mush. She tilted her head to the side, questionably, when she saw the ooey gooey look on his face.

"Er...yes?" she asked. You could tell she was nervous by her voice.

"There is s-something I-I have been wanting to...uh...ah...tell you uh..." he said.

_Aw jeez, _he thought, _this is really hard. How could Jack be able to do this, but not me!_

At that moment, Maddie lunged toward him and kissed him. Vlad's eyes were as wide as saucers, but then he calmed down and kissed her back.

After kissing for a while, Vlad picked her up, while still kissing her, and brought her up the stairs into his room and locked the door behind him...

Okay, we can all sort of guess what happened after that, so that's where I have decided to end that part of the flashback. A little nasty, but that's the only thing I could think of at the moment for the next scene.

Anyhow,

_the next morning----_

_okay, I feel really bad about this now, _Maddie thought when she woke up, seeing Vlad sleeping next to her. _I definitely have to get out of here fast! _

She wrote Vlad a note and placed it on the pillow she was sleeping onShe quietly tip toed out of the room, grabbed her coat, and left the castle to go back to Amity Park.

**VLAD'S POV**

I woke up the next morning to what I had thought was a dream. "Wow, that was crazy," he said to himself out loud as he sat up and rubbed his sore head.

He looked over at the other pillow of the large bed. There was a note! He picked it up and read it. It read:

_Vlad,_

_I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think that we belong together. Not to mention I am married to Jack and we have a child. I have forgiven Jack overnight after thinking about it. I am sorry for the misunderstanding last night and I will make it up to you later, but for now, I still love Jack. Speaking of which, I don't think we should tell him about this. _

_Your friend always,_

_Maddie 3_

_PS: thanks for the towel_

Vlad read the letter over and over. He couldn't believe that day was real. He didn't make a fuss about it or anything though. He put the note in his drawer, went over to his dresserput on a white shirt and blue jeans, and went downstairs.

Just like any other day.

But little did he know that last night would change his life forever.

_15 years later-----_

On a cold winter day in December, a lone boy walked along the sidewalks of Wisconsin.

He had snowy white hair with blue tips. His hair was shaggy, so it flowed in the blustering wind. He looked like he had been walking for a very long time. He had grey goggles resting on the top of his head. His shirt was bright blue with red sleeves. He had some type of large grey gloves on his hands. He had a large grey backpack with him. It was heavy. His pants were worn out blue jeans that kept falling down, revealing his boxers.

The boy pulled up his pants as he took out a picture from his back pocket. It had a man and a woman in it. The woman had red hair. The man had long, snowy white hair, like the boy's, only not as long.

As the boy looked at the picture, he grew tears in his eyes. _I can't wait to meet you guys, _he thought to himself,_ just be patient, I will be there soon... mom and dad..._

He stopped in the driveway of a green and gold castle. He looked at a piece of paper in his hand.

"Yup, this is the place alright," he said to himself. "Must be a packers fan. That's good, considering I am too. There's one thing I get from him besides my hair."

The boy than said, as he walked up to the large doorway, "jeez, but I am gonna get him an interior designer for father's day."


	2. you're my WHAT?

See? Now wasn't that fast? What can I say, I don't like to keep my fan's waiting!

Okay that's only half true.

So...

**Chapter 2**

_I can't believe I'm actually going to meet them!_ The white haired boy thought.

He took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.

**Vlad's POV**

Vlad was reading as the cook prepared his lunch. He took a sip of his red wine, as the doorbell rang.

_Hm... wonder who that is.. _He thought as he put the bookmark in his book. He walked up to the door and opened it.

Vlad was prepared to look forward, but looked down to see a very small boy, maybe about four feet 6 inches tall. He looked like he had been through hell and back.

"Uh... can I help you?" Vlad asked the boy.

"Um... uh...ah..." the boy stammered, " Hi um... do you recognize me by any chance?" the boy asked him, as he pulled up his pants.

"No, I can't say I do... why?"Vlad asked, while raising one eyebrow. He leaned against the door.

"Not at all?"

"No." Vlad replied. It was true, he had never seen the boy before, but there was something about him that seemed familiar... something Vlad couldn't put his finger on.

The boy handed him the picture he was looking at earlier and pulled his pants up again.

Vlad looked at it closely. It was a picture of him and Maddie. Vlad had to have been at least 25 in that picture, but he still had white hair, and slightly blushing while he was around Maddie. Vlad looked at the kid.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

The boy still did not answer him just yet. He took off his backpack, opened it and handed Vlad another piece of paper.

Vlad took it and read it, with wide eyes.

It was a birth certificate.

It read:

Mac Masters, son of Vlad Masters and Maddie Fenton.

Born: December 6

**me: blah blah blah, whatever else birth certificates say.**

Vlad started to feel nervous, and his breathing race increased. He looked back and forth from the boy who was supposedly Mac, and to the piece of paper about 5 times.

"But... no I... Maddie would have... I... no way... I" Vlad gasped, and fainted.

About an hour later, he woke, laying on the floor of his living room. He rubbed his sore head.

"Whoa, what happened?" he said out loud.

"You passed out" said a voice.

There was a boy sitting on his couch. He was listening to a CD player. Vlad noticed the boy as the one who was at the door.

"How did you get in here?" Vlad asked him.

"The cook let me in," Mac said as he took off the headset and placed it on his neck, " after he read the paper I gave you, he made me a sandwich, and then told me to sit on the couch to wait for you to get up, so I did!"

The boy smiled his pearly whites at him.

Vlad brushed himself off and got up. He noticed the paper and picture on his wooden table. The fireplace was glaring an orange glow on them.

"Is this a joke?" Vlad asked a little angrily.

"Is what?" the boy asked.

"This. Are you really my son? Maddie's son?"

"Well, yeah. My name is Mac, I don't have a last name because I never met my dad, until now. I am a whopping 15 years old," the boy said, and smiled at him again.

Vlad shivered. He remembered that night 15 years ago when Maddie came over.

Vlad sat in his chair.

"And your mother didn't feel the need to tell me that I was a father?" he asked.

"Guess not," Mac replied, "then again, I don't think I would tell you either. You might have passed out again**!" **the boy laughed at this comment.

"Hmpf,"

Mac's stomach gurgled. "Hey I'm hungry. How about you?" Mac asked.

Vlad started to get up. "Yes, I suppose we could get the chef to whip us up a platter."

Mac raised an eyebrow at him. "Dude, I didn't get a word you just said."

He sighed. "Yeah, I'm hungry. Let's eat."

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so?" Mac got up off the couch.

They both laughed.

In the kitchen, Mac was making a mess with his cheeseburger.

"So," Mac asked with his mouthful, "obviously you are a Packers fan?"

"Yes, that I am" Vlad smirked at him.

Mac looked around like he was puzzled. "Figures," he said, still looking around, "by the way, where is mom? Doesn't she live with you?"

Vlad spit up his food all over the table. "WHAT!" he screamed.

Mac put his hands in front of him and shook them with a nervous look on his face, " Eh, sorry dude! I didn't try to offend you or anything. I just figured that you guys were married, that's all!" he laughed.

_Yeah I wish, _Vlad thought. " No we are not," Vlad said.

Mac's happy expresion faded away slowly.

"So... I was an... accident?" Mac asked looking down at his food.

There was a long pause.

"...yes," Vlad finally answered him.

After dinner, Vlad showed Mac to his new room.

"Wow! It's bigger than the room at the foster home!" Mac said.

This made Vlad twitch his eye. "Foster home?" he asked.

Mac looked over sadly at him and replied, "yeah, you wouldn't believe how bad those places are in Florida," Mac pulled up his pants.

"Florida!" Vlad asked, very surprised, "you mean to tell me that you walked here all the way from Florida!"

Mac looked at him sadly and said, "anything for the people I care about," He took off his shirt and showed his father the scars on his chest and back. "Anything. I got these from the night that... some people broke into the foster home... trying to save my best friend..."

"And then what?" Vlad asked.

Another long pause.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Mac said.

"That's okay. I'm not sure if I even want to know," Vlad smiled at him.

Mac smiled back.

"Well, goodnight then Mac," Vlad said.

"Yeah, g'night," replied Mac.

Vlad left the room, shutting the door.

_How did he get those scars? _He wondered. He figured that Mac would have to tell him eventually.

Vlad was feeling something he had never felt before. He was worried. Worried about someone that he cared about, and that was Mac. He still wasn't sure if Mac was really his son, but there was a part of Vlad that wanted to believe him. There was something about the boy that hit him hard, and he couldn't figure it out. But he knew something about Mac.

He looked exactly like Vlad when he was 15.

Back in Mac's room, Mac jumped in bed and covered himself up. He couldn't believe it. His Dad was finally here. After a time that seemed like forever, he was here. And Mac planned to keep it that way.

Mac looked at the scar on his arm. He grew tears in his eyes thinking about that night. The night at the foster home.

He stuffed his face in his pillow, and silently cried himself to sleep, remembering the night that killed his baby twin brother...


	3. Mac's mistake

Oh yeah! I'm pretty fast at this is I do say myself! I figured I might as well enjoy my last day of joy by writing another chapter to this story! I'm getting braces tomorrow..

Dammit.

Hope you like this chapter! A little bloody but hey, his bro got murdered remember?

**Chapter 3**:

Mac lay asleep in his bed, dreaming a flash back of the night that changed him forever.

_5 years ago—_

_Mac was walking down the sidewalk _of the foster home. He was 10 years old at the time.

_As was his little brother Jeffery, who wasn't so little because he was only 3 minutes younger than Mac._

_They always hung out a lot. They had most of the same interests. But there were some differences in their personality. _

_Jeffery always stayed calm and kept his cool. He had to deal with bullies a lot, but it didn't bother him too much._

_Mac was just the opposite. He had a short fuse and never knew how to pick his fights. He got beat up a lot, but that never stopped him._

_Mac saw about 5 or 6 teenagers picking on Jeff as he walked. They had to be maybe sixteen or seventeen._

"_HEY! STOP PICKING ON HIM!" Mac screamed as he ran torwards his brother in need. _

_The teenagers turned around. They were creepy looking. All of them were dressed in black._

"_And what if we don't?" asked one of them, bending down to his size._

_Mac gulped. "Well I have a short fuse and I get angry easy, so if you don't stop, I'll have to wipe you out," he said, very confidently. _

_The teenager stood up. "Well maybe your little speech there has encouraged me..." the teenager smiled evily at Mac, "to see what would happen when you really get angry!"_

_Mac thought he would have to fight them, but to his surprise, they just walked away._

_Mac raised his fist at them and shook it as the gang walked away. "Yeah that's what I thought!" Mac screamed. _

_The one who seemed to be the leader of the gang looked back at him. "Oh don't worry, you haven't seen the last of us," he smiled evilly at him, and the turned back around and walked away._

_Mac looked over at Jeffery, who was still on the ground. "You okay?" Mac asked, putting his hand as to help him up._

_Jeff took it. "Yeah I'm fine," he said, brushing himself off, "but you shouldn't have done that. I deal with them every day. They don't pick on me too bad. Now who knows what they will do!"_

_Mac waved his hand in a whatever fashion. "Pft, yeah sure. What's the worst they can do?"_

"_They said they would cut my up into little pieces and then bury me under their floorboards!"_

"_They said that?"_

"_No but I'm sure they're capable of it!"_

_They both laughed, and walked back to the foster home, not knowing what they had done, would unlock Mac's secret._

_That night—_

_WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP! The alarm sounded inside the foster home. Every where people were running and screaming, "break in! Break in! Wake up! They have guns!" _

_Mac heard this and quickly went to wake up Jeff. "JEFF WAKE UP!" he screamed. _

_Jeff awoke to see the red flashing lights from the alarm._

"_What's going on!" he asked._

"_I'm not sure yet, but some people have broke in! Hurry! We have to get out of here!" Mac yelled._

_He jumped out of bed and they started to run for the door, when someone dressed in black stopped them. Since they were short, Mac and Jeff slowly looked up at him to see a black mask._

"_AHHHHH!" they both screamed, but the man picked the up and brought them into a room._

"_Hey boss, I got them," said them man, dropping them both on the floor, "how do you want us to punish them?"_

_Mac looked over the dark room to see a man in the corner. "Give the one with the goggles 20 lashes with your knife. I want to see him get mad," said the voice. _

_Mac noticed this voice. It was the teenager he told of this morning!_

"_YOU!" Mac screamed! _

"_That's correct Lil' guy," said the voice, taking off his mask. Sure enough, it was the teenager he told off this morning. "Now, you two!" he pointed at two of his minions. "Hold him up to the wall while he gives him 20 lashes. I'll take the smaller one."_

_The two boys held Mac up to the wall, and took off his shirt. Mac put up a struggle, but it wasn't enough. He could feel the pain on his back as each stoke of the knife punctured his skin. He screamed and screamed._

_When it was over, they turned him around, so he could see the boss, holding his brother up high, and putting a knife to Jeff's neck._

_Mac's eyes widened, but there was nothing he could do but beg them to stop. "Please don't hurt him!" he begged and started to cry, trying to pull away from the three boys, holding him up against the wall._

"_Oh I don't plan on hurting him Lil' guy..." said the boss, bringing his knife closer to Jeff's neck, "I plan on killing him!"_

_At that very moment, he slit Jeff's throat and dropped him to the ground. Jeff was squirming on the ground, and trying to scream!_

_And then... all was quiet._

_Mac's eyes were wide and he could feel the blood pumping in his veins. He was feeling strange... very strange. He couldn't breathe well at all. _

_When Jeff coughed up blood on the floor, and stopped again, Mac lost it._

_There was a white light in the room as Mac felt the three boys let go of him screaming, "it burns!" _

_There were two red rings around Mac's waist. They spread over his body and he could feel his body burn, the blood flowing down his back._

_When they disappeared, he saw the boss guy, just staring at him with fear. Mac had fiery red hair, his goggles had turned red, his eyes, everything was red! He had red gloves up to his elbows, red spiked hair, and short red boots. His eyes were an angry red._

_He ran to his brother first. He turned his body over. His eyes were still open and blood was everywhere. Mac knew his brother was dead. _

"_I'm never gonna forgive you for this," Mac said looking over his shoulder, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he screamed, and lunged toward the boss guy. The was going so fast, that his small body cut right through the boss guy's gut._

_The teenager fell to the ground, coughing up blood._

_Mac walked over to him. "YEAH, HOW DOES THAT FEEL? HURTS DON'T IT?" Mac picked up the guy and punched him so hard that he flew back and hit the wall. Mac knew that he too was dead. _

_Mac looked over his shoulder at Jeff. Mac then suddenly regretted what he had done. What he did was not something that Jeff would want him to do._

_Mac changed bac to normal, sat on the blood covered floor, huddled up, and cried._

Present day—

Mac woke up to his father shaking him. "Mac? Mac!" his father whispered.

"What?" he groned at his father.

"Wake up. We are going on a road trip," Vlad said, starting to leave the room.

"To where?" Mac sat up and rubbed his sore head, thinking about his dream flashback.

Vlad turned around to look at him "Amity park. We are going to see your mother. I need to talk to her about something," he replied, "now hurry up and get ready. We have to leave now."

"We are going to see mom! AWRIGHT!" Mac threw one hand up in the air and jumped out of bed.

Vlad just smirked at him and walked out the door.

Mac quickly threw on his clothes from yesterday and slapped his grey goggles on the top of his head. He always wore his goggles because Jeff had given them to him the day before he was killed.

It was his only memory left of him.

Mac quickly grabbed his backpack and ran outside.

The wind was kicking up, but only because a private jet was sitting right there in the driveway.

"Dad, is this yours!" he asked Vlad, who was just coming out the door.

"Yes, it is. It's the fastest way to get to Amity Park," He replied with his hands behind his back.

"Way past cool!" Mac said, when he noticed his father was rubbing his eyes from the dirt that was getting in them.

Mac laughed at him and said, "I bet you wish that you had a really cool pair of goggles right about now!" he slapped his goggles from the top of his head to cover his eyes from the dirt.

"Yeah right!" Vlad said, and he laughed as well.

They both got into the jet, and off they went, to Amity Park.

**hope you liked this chapter! reviews greatly appreciated! Catch ya in the next chapter!**


	4. goggles

Well, two chapters in one day! Cool!

Well, thanks for all the reviews from the past that I forgot to thank you guys for.

Anyway, on with the story—

**Chapter 4**:

On the jet, Mac fell asleep while playing video games on his cell phone.

After he was asleep, Vlad began to question some things about the boy. Was he really his son? How did he get all those scars? And most importantly...

Did he also acquire ghost powers from Vlad?

Vlad wasn't feeling very evil, so he wouldn't try to kill Jack, attack Danny, or make out with Maddie today. He had to ask Maddie if she knew about Mac. That's why they were going to Amity Park.

_Hours later—_

Vlad shook Mac until he was awake.

When he woke, Vlad said to him, "we're here."

Mac looked around. He wasn't in a plane anymore. He was in the front seat of a car. He looked out the window to see a large building that had the light up word "FENTON" on it.

He got out of the car and stretched. Then he and Vlad walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

A boy with black hair answered the door. He saw Vlad and said, "PLASMIUS? What are you doing here?" the boy demanded.

Mac looked over at Vlad. "Plasmius? What's that?"

"Just a nickname," Vlad answered quickly, "hello Daniel. Nice to see you too."

"Who's that?" asked Danny, pointing at Mac.

"The reason I'm here. Is your mother home?"

"That depends. Are you going to try to make out with her again?"

"HUH!" Mac asked his father looking shocked. His eyes were almost bugging out of his head, "EW! GROSS!"

Vlad looked at Danny and answered, "maybe, now I need to talk to her. Is she here or not?" he asked, a little annoyed and embarrassed.

Danny paused for a moment, than said, "yeah, she's here," he called his mother, but he didn't take his eyes off Vlad.

"Who is it Danny?" asked Maddie as she walked up too the door. She saw Vlad at the door, then she looked over to Mac, who was fidgeting with his goggles on the top of his head. Then he looked her with happy eyes. He was smiling.

"Who is that?" Maddie asked, pointing at Mac.

"Well Maddie, I was about to ask you the same question," Vlad reached into his pocket and handed her the birth certificate.

Maddie read it with wide eyes. "Danny, go upstairs," Maddie said.

"But mom, I..."

"Danny, go upstairs," she repeated again, then walked up the stairs into his room and shut the door.

Maddie walked outside and hugged Mac. Vlad, at the moment, was jealous. She didn't come and hug him at all.

Maddie started to cry, "Oh Mac honey, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have sent you to Florida," she cried, "come in guys. Jack isn't home."

"Who's Jack?" Mac whispered to Vlad.

"Her husband."

"...oh..."

They walked inside and Maddie got each of them some coffee. Mac wasn't too interested, but he drank it anyway.

There was a long pause, while Vlad and Maddie just looked at each other, each sipping there coffee.

Finally, Vlad started the conversation.

"Maddie, why didn't you tell me that I had fathered a child?" Vlad asked, while sipping his coffee again.

"I didn't want anyone to find out about Mac and Jeff, so I sent them to a foster home in Florida,"

Maddie replied.

_Uh oh, _Mac thought.

"Jeff? Who's Jeff?" Vlad asked.

"Mac's twin brother. Speaking of him where is he?"

Vlad spit his coffee all over the table. "WHAT! TWIN BROTHER? MAC WHERE IS HE!"

Mac took a sip of coffee and tears filled his eyes.

Vlad saw this, and remembered the scars on Mac's back and how he said that he was protecting his 'best friend'. He figured that was Jeff.

Mac took another sip of coffee, and replied, "...Mom...Jeff is... dead..."

Vlad and Maddie both spit their coffee out on the table. "WHAT!" they both screamed.

Mac told them everything. How he picked a fight, the break in, the lashes, slitting his throat, but he left out one tiny detail.

Vlad was speechless and Maddie started to silently cry.

"I'm sorry guys... I didn't mean to... I did all that I could but..." Mac said, taking the goggles off of his head and holding them, " I just wasn't quick enough..."

He showed his parents the goggles. "These were his. He gave me them the day before the accident. It's the only thing that I have left to remember him with," he pulled the strap of the goggles to reveal the tag on the inside part of it, there was a name. It looked like it was written by a 6 year old. It read:

Jeffery Masters

Vlad slammed his hand on the table. He looked over the table at Maddie with angry eyes. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screamed at her, "IF YOU HAD JUST TOLD ME THAT WE HAD A SON... OH NOT ONE, BUT PERHAPS TWO, HE MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW! NOT TO MENTION..." Vlad didn't stop screaming at her, but in Mac's mind, he couldn't hear anything.

The fighting was too much.

He was losing his temper again.

Mac grabbed his head as Vlad continued to yell at Maddie. Finally, he lost control.

"STOP YELLING AT HER!" Mac screamed as he jumped over the table and tackled Vlad to the ground. Maddie ran around the table to see what was going on. Vlad had his teeth clenched, and an angry look on his face.

"IT'S NOT HER FAULT! IT'S MINE! IF I WASN'T SO STUCK UP, JEFF WOULD STILL BE HERE NOW! IT'S MY FAULT! MINE!" Mac screamed at him, but then he backed off.

Vlad got up and brushed himself off. "I think it's time that we leave. Thank you for the coffee Maddie," Vlad said. Mac nodded and got a sponge from the sink to wipe off the table with. Pretty soon all of the coffee was gone and Vlad and Mac were ready to get on their way, When Danny stopped them at the door.

"Tell me Vlad," Danny asked, "Who is this kid?"

"Well Daniel, this is your step brother. He is both mine and Maddie's son," he replied, and with that, Vlad and Mac walked out the door.

Neither one of them said a word to each other on the way back to Wisconsin. Mac fell asleep again, knowing he would be in deep water when they got home.

When they finally got back to the castle, Mac started to walk up the stairs to his room, when his father stopped him and threw him against the wall.

"What was that all about? Back at Maddie's?" Vlad asked him angrily.

Mac rubbed his head and then looked up at him, "I was going to ask you that. You shouldn't have yelled at her like that," he replied.

Vlad picked him up by the throat and held him in the air.

"Mark my words kid, if you EVER do that again, I will KILL you!" Vlad yelled at him.

"You don't have that kind of power over me. You couldn't kill me if you tried!" Mac said lookin down on him. One of his eyes were closed.

"Do you want to bet?" asked Vlad. Two black rings appeared around his waist, changing him into Plasmius. "Still want to fight me child?"

"Well this is a surprise... so you're a ghost too?" Mac asked him, changing into his fiery ghost form.

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Mac: I'm sure they did.**

**Danny: why are we in Vlad's castle? **

**Me: I dunno...**

**Mac: look! My alphabet cereal is trying to tell me something! It says, "ooooooooo"!**

**Vlad: Mac, those are cheerios. **

**Mac: oh**


	5. stronger than you think

WOW! Thanks for all of the reviews! again!

This chapter has a bad word, so I have to rate it pg 13 today. Ooooo I feel so bad homie. Haha

Hope you like this chapter guys!

**Chapter 5:**

Vlad quickly dropped Mac to the floor. His hand was burning up. Mac looked really tough in his ghost form, but Vlad knew he could take him.

"So, you are a halfa after all child," Vlad said with an evil grin.

"If that is what you would like to call it, yes," Mac replied.

Vlad clapped his hands. "Wow. You look pretty strong. You burnt my hand pretty bad, but do you really think you can take me?"

Mac pretended to think. "Yes. Yes as a matter of fact I do," but Mac changed back into his human form and started to walk up the stairs, "but I don't like to fight."

Mac continued to walk up the stairs, but Vlad wasn't satisfied. Vlad flew quickly at him as to punch him in the back, but Mac turned around so fast that he caught Vlad's fist in mid-air.

"What part of 'I don't like to fight' didn't you understand!" he asked Vlad. Mac's hand turned to fire and burnt Vlad's hand again. Then he punched Vlad so hard, that Vlad hit the wall and cracked it.

Mac walked up the stairs, not a scratch on him. "G'night dad," he said quietly.

Vlad sat there, in the spot that he was thrown in, stunned. The boy wasn't even in his ghost form when he punched him.

Vlad would have to make note of that. Of how strong that boy was. _I bet he gets it from me, _he thought.

Then changed back to normal and sat in his chair. He started to pick up a book, when he looked over at the white telephone sitting on the side table next to him.

He remembered how he had yelled at Maddie earlier that day and started to feel bad. After all, he did still love her.

_But would she forgive me? _He thought. He wanted to call her so bad. He picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" asked a voice on the other end. It was Maddie.

"Um... hi it's Vlad," He said.

"Oh... hello"

"Listen Maddie, um... I'm sorry...about earlier today. I guess I just lost my temper a little bit. It's not your fault that Jeffery is gone, it's not anyone's. it was just something that happened. I'm sorry."

On the other end Maddie was surprised. She didn't think of Vlad as one to say that he was sorry. "Um... well that's okay I guess. I think I should have told you about Mac and Jeff anyway. I shouldn't have kept something like that from you," she replied.

"That's okay. Well, I better get going, Mac and I are having a little grudge, so I better go fix it,"

"You better. Well, good night then!"

"Yeah, good night, Maddie," he said, slightly blushing.

He hung up the phone and slumped down in his chair. Well that was one thin taken care of, but now he had to end the fighting with Mac.

After all, he was his only son.

Vlad quietly walked up the stairs into Mac's room. Mac was already asleep, his goggles around his neck. _It's like he never lets go of them,_ Vlad thought.

He walked over to where Mac was sleeping and sat on the bed. When Vlad looked over his shoulder, he noticed the scars on Mac's back.

Vlad couldn't even imagine the day Mac was talking about with Jeff. This kid had been through too much for Vlad to nag at him.

Vlad smirked at the sleeping boy and tapped the top of his head. "Good night kid," Vlad said, and with that, he walked out the door.

The Packers game was still on, for it was only 9:00, so he turned it on his big screen TV. Packers were winning against the Panthers, 14 to 7. Vlad quietly fell asleep in his chair as he watched his favorite team kick the shit out of the Panthers.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I could have made it longer, but I didn't have time. **

**Oh yeah, and purrbaby? U were right. BRACES SUCK**

**catch ya'll on the flip. Bye!**


	6. coming to bond

**Sorry this took so long. I was in Vermont. anyway, I think I should take some time to respond to some of my reviews.**

**purpledog: wow. you are a smart cookie. that was Family Guy! oh yeah, and dont worry. you will see plenty more of Danny in future chapters... or this one... whichever comes first.**

**purrbaby: of course you were right you silly goose. ha ha.**

**anyway, **

**CHAPTER 6:**

Mac was woken by someone shaking him.

"aw jeez, what do you want? Can't you see I'm... AH!" Mac said, turning around to see a green ghost bird.

The bird looked at him and said, "Master Vlad sent me up here to wake you. He said to hurry up and get downstairs. He will be training you today."

"For what?"

"I dunno, just do it,"

"Whatever"

Mac got out of bed and slapped his goggles on his head. He went over to his bag and saw his old Brett Favre jersey. He figured that he could butter up his father for a while, so he put it on with his blue jeans and ran downstairs.

Vlad was reading his newspaper when he heard something crash down the stairs. "Good morning Mac," he said a little annoyed at how Mac fell down the stairs.

"Morning!" Mac said and sat down to eat. there were scrambled eggs and bacon turned into a smiley face.

"You know," Mac said, "I'm 15, not 4."

"Complain to the chef. he just put it that way," Vlad said as he turned the page of the newspaper. "by the way, I'll be training you today."

"I meant to ask you about that," Mac said with a full mouth and still shoving food down it, "what are you -burp- training me for anyway?"

"Well, now that I know that you are a ghost, like me, I will teach you everything I know," Vlad replied.

Mac remembered how he whipped his dad the night before, but he didn't mention it. Vlad was probably in denial.

"Yeah sure, whatever," Mac replied, mouth full again.

After breakfast----

"Okay, I'm ready," Mac said as two red rings appeared around his waist, changing him into his ghost form.

"Swell, let's get started then, shall we?" Vlad replied, getting out a timer. "ready set go!" he said quickly.

Mac flew threw the air at light speed.

_wow he's fast_, Vlad thought, writing that down.

He approached 3 ghosts. Mac threw one over his shoulder onto the ground. "too easy!" he said.

"Oh come on! I'm not even trying!" He gathered a ball of fire in his hand and held it over his head. it got bigger and bigger until he threw it at the ghosts and pulverized them into nothing. Vlad's wall of his house was almost completely destroyed.

"Oops!" Mac said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I think I over did it!"

"That's quite alright," Vlad said, "carry on!"

While Mac keeps training, why don't we see what is going on at the Fenton's shall we?

Fenton household----

"But mom!" Danny begged.

"No buts. We are going to Vlad's mansion so you can get to know your brother," Maddie replied.

"He's not my brother! He's my step brother!"

"I don't care. He's almost your age so you should be able to get along with him!"

"Hmph, fine..." Danny said, crossing his arms and looking away. He didn't want to go to Vlad's. Who knows what he could do!

Danny walked up to his room and picked up the phone. He called Sam's house.

"Hello?" said a voice at the other end. it was Sam.

"Hey Sam, it's Danny," He said.

"Oh hey. whats up?"

"I'm going to Vlad's mansion tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Mom said that she wants me to bond with my brother."

"VLAD IS YOUR BROTHER!"

"NO! Not him!"

Danny told her the story he over heard the past night.

"Wow. That's freaky," Sam said.

"Tell me about it! I'll have to fight off Vlad all night long! God knows what he is up to!"

"Yeah well, if you need anything, Tucker and I are here!"

"Okay. talk to you later,"

"bye!"

"bye."

_click!_

Danny started to pack his things.

Vlad's mansion---

Ring! Ring! the phone rang at the mansion. Mac was huffing and puffing from his training earlier. He had just finished. He walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey honey!" Maddie said,"It's you're mother. How are you?"

"Oh hey mom. Can't complain."

"Good. Is your father home?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. hold on," Mac put down the phone and yelled, "DAD! MOM IS ON THE PHONE! SHE WANTS YOU!"

Vlad stuck his head out from one of the doors. "define, ' wants me '" he said.

Mac chuckled at the look on his dad's face. he looked all ooey gooey again. "Dad, she don't like you that way. Get over it. She wants to talk to you," he said.

"Oh. Hold on, I'll be right down," he said, poking his head back in the doorway.

Mac started to figure that Vlad liked Maddie. It was sort of obvious. He made it that way with the way he blushed every time Mac said 'mom', how Danny asked if Vlad was going to try to make out with his mom again, plus all the ooey gooey looks. On second thought, very obvious.

Vlad quickly put on his suit and ran down the stairs. Mac handed him the phone.

"Hello?" Vlad asked.

"Hey Vlad! It's Maddie,"

"Why, hello Maddie! What do you need?"

"Can Danny and I come over tonight? I want Danny to get to know his brother,"

"Yes, of course! I'll get someone to set up your rooms right away!"

"Oh and Vlad?"

"Yes?"

"I plan on sleeping by MYSELF tonight, okay?"

Vlad blushed. "Right, yes I know," he said.

"Good. We'll be over around 8, okay?"

"Yeah okay. See you then!"

"Bye!"

"Goodbye!"

_Click!_

"Mac?" Vlad called.

Mac ran down the stairs, and yet again fell. "Ouch! Yeah?"

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Why do you have such steep stairs?"

Vlad ignored the comment. "Maddie and Danny are coming over for the night. Maddie wants you to get to know Danny, so get ready," He said.

"Uh- oh,"

"What?"

"You're not gonna... you know... uh..."

"NO! I AM NOT!" Vlad said angrily, crossing his arms. He started blushing.

"Dad, you're blushing again!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!" Mac couldn't help but roll on the ground laughing. It was too much! The mighty Wisconsin ghost blushing over the love of his life.

Vlad started blushing even more. "Shut up! It's not funny!" He yelled at Mac.

Mac started laughing even more and said, "If only you could see yourself! You're as red as a beet you loser!"

Vlad got angry and pointed up the stairs. "You go ahead and haul your ass up the stairs, right now!" He yelled.

"Okay Mr. Beet!" Mac said in a sarcastic voice and laughed his way up the stairs.

"By the way Mac,"

Mac turned around still chuckling, "What?"

"Nice jersey,"

"Thanks!" and with that, Mac ran up the stairs into his room.

Vlad slumped down in his chair, mumbling something to himself. He took out a notepad and started to think of ways that he could make Daniel join him.

**Cheesy ending, but that was all I can think of. Next chapter will be better!**


	7. truth is reveled

**Yes I know. Last chapter was cheesy, but this one is better! **

**I think...**

**Anyway...**

**Chapter 7:**

_Later that night----_

Ding dong! The doorbell rang at Vlad's mansion. Vlad had just finished writing some ideas on his notepad. They read:

Threaten to kill Jack

Take Daniel's friends hostage

Threaten to kill Sam

Threaten to kill Maddie while she sleeps

The last one was crossed out. Vlad quickly hid the notepad and answered the door. It was Danny and Maddie of course.

"Why hello Maddie! Hello Daniel! How was the ride in the private jet I sent you?" Vlad said, smiling.

"It was perfect!" Maddie replied.

"Oh yes Vlad, perfect," Danny said sarcastically.

"Come in, Come in," Vlad said, gesturing them inside.

Danny looked around at the familiar green and gold castle. He knew Vlad was up to something, but he didn't know what it was just yet.

"Oh Mac!" Vlad called up the stairs, "Danny and your mother are here! Come say hello!"

Danny shivered.

"Coming!" Said a voice from up the stairs, obviously Mac.

He came running down the stairs and as usual, fell and hit his head.

"Oh god, are you okay?" Maddie asked, rushing over to him.

Mac rubbed his head. "Oh hey mom! Yeah, I'm fine. This is becoming a hobby of mine. Dad has to fix the stairs soon!"

"Why?"

"They are too steep!"

"What are you talking about?"

Vlad held his hands up in the air and said, "That's what I said!"

"Whatever" Mac rubbed his head, "Where is Danny?"

Danny waved. "Right here," he said.

Mac got up and slapped him on the back. Danny flinched. "Hey buddy!" Mac said, "Let's go up to my room!"

Just then, a wisp of blue came out of Danny's mouth. He looked at Mac, who had just blew a wisp of red out of his mouth.

They both exchanged looks, and went up to Mac's room.

Mac's room----

Mac had lots of posters and jerseys of the Packers in his room. _Great_, Danny thought, _just what the world needs. Another cheese head._

"So," Mac said to Danny, "are you a halfa too?"

"Yeah. I saw the wisp of red come from your mouth. I think I was sensing you," Danny said.

"I think I was too, but..."

Just then they both sensed a ghost.

"Oh no... no way," Mac said, clenching his head, "There is no way he could have found me here, of all places!"

Danny tilted his head at him, with one brow raised. "Who?" He asked.

"Follow me," Mac said, jumping out the window and running into the darkness of Vlad's backyard.

Danny changed into his ghost form and followed him.

Mac changed into his ghost form. He was way too fast for Danny, considering he traveled at light speed. Mac stopped in the woods and looked up.

There was a black ghost with no eye sockets. He looked a lot like Mac. On further inspection, he had extremely sharp teeth and scars on his face.

"Well Mac, I found you. You tried to run, but I found you," Said the ghost in a deep voice, looking down at him with an evil grin.

"GO AWAY!" Mac screamed.

"Make me,"

Just then, Danny finally got to Mac. He rested hisarms on his kneesFinally he looked at Mac and then up at the Black figure. "Who is that?" Danny pointed at the black ghost.

"That," said Mac, pulling on his glove, "is Scrape. He is my guilt. Of all of my mistakes."

"You haven't made any mistakes!"

"Want to bet?"

Danny decided to shut up. Mac looked up at Scrape. "GO AWAY!" He screamed again.

"No, you hate it when I appear. I love your hate, your sadness. It is what keeps me alive."

"Then I guess I am going to have to fight you!" Mac screamed and flew into the air. He shot a red beam at Scrape, who caught it in the palm of his hand.

"Nice try. Think fast!" He said, throwing it back at Mac. Mac fell to the ground, flinching in pain.

Well, I guess it's my turn! Danny thought as he flew into the air and attempted to kick Scrape. Scrape caught his foot in the air and squeezed it. "AH!" Danny screamed in pain. "My ankle!"

"Oh please, I'm not even warmed up yet!" Scrape yelled. He threw Danny to the ground.

"DANNY!" Mac screamed, looking at Danny in horror. This was getting out of control. He and Danny stood up and tried to double team him, but it was no use. Scrape quickly grew a black ball over his head and threw it at both of them, sending them flying. Scrape followed them to see where they were going to hit.

_Vlad's Mansion----_

Vlad poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Maddie, who was sitting on the couch.

"Here you are," he said.

"Thank you," said Maddie, as Vlad sat down next to her.

"So what did you tell Jack?" he asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"I told him we were going to another Mother\Son science convention,"

Vlad took another sip of his wine.

"You know Maddie, I think about you all of the time," He finally said.

"I know, you confessed your feelings for me earlier," She replied sipping her wine, "but I still don't return the feelings for you, you know,"

"Yes. Yes I know, it's just that I can't get over you Maddie,"

"Vlad, I love Jack with all my heart, and I will not dump him for you. You are just my friend and that is something you will always be,"

"But Maddie,"

"No buts. The only reason I am here is because I want Danny to meet Mac,"

"Maddie," Vlad said, grasping her hands, "I love you with all MY heart. More than anything in the world. This is the best moment of my life. All alone with you..."

Vlad leaned in to kiss her, but Maddie pulled away. Just then, Something crashed through Vlad's wall.

Vlad sighed. "And now it's over..." He said sadly, looking at what had crashed through his wall.

It was Mac and Danny in their ghost forms!

Vlad walked over and picked them up by their collars. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BOYS?" he asked angrily.

They flinched and pointed outside to where Scrape was floating, high in the air. He threw a blast at Vlad, who was thrown against the wall. "Ha! Too easy!" Scrape said in his creepy, deep voice.

He started to Throw blasts onto Mac and Danny, who kept trying to stand, but fell every time they were blasted.

Oh no, Vlad thought, I have to help Mac! Wait a minute, that would be good. I'm evil, not good!

But Vlad couldn't help it, he was attached to Mac now. "Maddie," Vlad said. Maddie looked over at him. "Maddie, I'm sorry you have to see this," he said, and Vlad changed into his ghost form.

Maddie backed up in fright. "AH! Stay away!" She screamed.

"Maddie, please don't be scared, I don't want you to fear me. I'm your friend remember?" Vlad said with a weak smile on his face.

Maddie looked over at the ghosts that were lying on the floor. The one in balck looked a lot like Danny, and the one that was all red and firey looked like Mac!

Then it hit her.

Her trembling finger pointed over at the ghosts and said, "and those two are Mac and Danny... aren't they?" She asked Vlad.

He sighed. "Yes Maddie, that they are. That they are..."

**Sorry, I'm sorta having writers block. I could have made it longer, but the it would be cheesier than it already is. Let me think and next chapter will be actiony!**


	8. loss

**Hey thanks for all of the reviews guys! YOU ROCK!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter...**

**CHAPTER 8:**

Maddie got up off the floor. She went over to Vlad and poked him. "Hmm..." She said, poking him again, "that's strange. You don't feel like a ghost,"

Vlad raised an eyebrow at her as she continued to poke him.

Then she slapped him across the face. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" she yelled, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him furiously.

"It's not that easy!" he said, still being shook.

She slapped him again and said, "Well what the HELL are you waiting for? Go help Mac and Danny NOW!"

Vlad looked nervous. "Okay! Okay! I'm going!"

Vlad went over to the boys. "Are you okay?" He asked. Mac nodded as he sat up and rubbed his head. Danny just glared at him. "Why do you care?" Danny asked, standing up.

"Because Maddie does! So who is this guy?" Vlad asked, pointing up at Scrape.

"That is Scrape. He's my guilt. From all of the mistakes I have made," Mac said, standing up and brushing himself off.

Vlad raised an eyebrow at him.

Scrape laughed manically. "Aw, isn't that cute?" He said loudly.

Mac shook his fist at him. "You are SO gonna pay!" He screamed and flew up into the air. He threw multiple blasts of fire at Scrape, who dodged them all.

"Ha! Not bad! But not good either," He laughed. HE gathered a ball of black in his hands and held it over his head. "BLACK RIPPER!" he screamed and threw it at Mac. Mac got hit hard and fell to the ground, cringing.

"MAC!" Maddie yelled and ran over to his side. Mac held his side and looked up at her from the ground, his bloodshot eyes glared.

"MOM! RUN! RUN!" He screamed

Scrape suddenly had a great idea! He would kill Mac's mother to see him get angry! Maybe then he would be a fun challenge. He laughed manically.

Scrape rushed toward her. Vlad saw this and thought very quickly. "MADDIE! LOOK OUT!" he screamed and flew over and got her out of the way just in time. Vlad skidded across the floor, holding Maddie's head against his chest so she wouldn't get hurt.

When he stopped, he looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked

Maddie brushed herself off. "Yes. I'm fine! But what about Mac?"

Vlad completely forgot about him! He looked at Danny all the way over near a tree. "Where is Mac?" He called.

"They both flew into the woods!" He called back.

"Follow them! Make sure nothing happens to Mac! I'll get your mother to a safe spot! Be careful!"

"Whatever,"

Danny flew off into the woods.

**Vlad's POV**

Vlad placed Maddie into his arms. "You might want to put your arms around my neck," he said, "or you might lose your grip and fall,"

Maddie hesitated, but put her arms around his neck and he flew off into the woods. After about 30 seconds, Vlad approached a ghost and kicked it away.

"Doesn't that hurt your foot?" Maddie asked.

"Not really, you get used to it after a while," He replied, fighting off more ghosts with his feet.

"You know, you can put me down and use your arms," Maddie said to him.

"I know, but then you might get hurt. If something happened to you and I know that I could have prevented it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" he replied.

Finally Vlad saw a small, open spot of land ahead of him. He brought her there and put her down. "This place looks safe," He said, looking around.

Maddie looked around, making sure there were no ghosts. "If any ghosts come, I can fight them off myself," she said.

"Good," Vlad said.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"You better get back there," Maddie said, "You can't just leave them alone with that thing!"

"Right!" Vlad said, nodding.

Maddie pecked him on the cheek.

Vlad blinked and blushed. Then he said, "Uh... thank you I suppose,"

"What are you waiting for? Go help them!"

"Going!" he said and flew off into the darkness, with a smile on his face.

**Danny and Mac's POV**

Danny found Mac and Scrape in the middle of a very tense fight, throwing punches and kicks at each other one by one.

Danny flew up in the air and threw a green blast at Scrape. Scrape was hit and he looked over at Danny with piercing black eye sockets.

At that moment, Mac threw a huge punch at Scrape's face and he fell to the ground.

"Awright!" Mac said, punching the air above him with one hand. Then he went over to Danny and gave him a high five. "Nice shot dude!" He said smiling.

"Thanks!" Danny said. Maybe Mac wasn't like Vlad...

Scrape came out of nowhere and rammed Mac and Danny with his fists. They both were forced into the tree. Scrape flashed his sharp, drooling teeth at them.

Mac flinched and said to Danny, "Don't let him bite you! His teeth are so poisonous that it will kill you with one bite!"

Scrape looked at Mac with and evil smile. "Ready to see your brother again, Mac?" he asked.

Mac flinched and said weakly, "not exactly!"

All the sudden a pink beam came out of nowhere and shot Scrape in the back. He screeched in pain and dropped Mac and Danny.

"What did I miss?" asked Vlad, adjusting his glove.

Danny was never happier to see Vlad. Mac looked up at him and said, "nice shot!"

"Thanks!" He said, with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Scrape came and shot Vlad with a huge black beam. He fell.

"I'm not goin down that easily!" he said, laughing evilly.

Scrape's teeth suddenly got huge. "TIME OF DEATH!" he screamed, and flew down to Vlad, who was ready to cover himself with his arm.

In Mac's mind, everything stopped. _No_, he thought, _you are not killing another one!_

Mac quickly rushed over at light speed.

Vlad was ready for impact, but nothing came on. He opened his eyes and saw Mac, standing in front of him, holding his arm in front of his face.

Scrape's teeth were sunk into his arm.

"MAC!" Danny screamed.

"What's wrong?" asked Vlad, "Mac can take this!"

"NO!" Danny screamed, "HIS TEETH ARE POISONOUS!"

Vlad's eyes opened wide with fear, he slowly looked over at Mac.

Mac was looking into Scrape's eye sockets. They looked shocked.

"What's the matter Scrape ol' buddy," Mac asked, shivering, "taste bad?"

And with that, Mac threw Scrape against the tree, his entire right arm going along with Scrape.

**OOOOH! CLIFFY! REVIEW PLZ! SEE U NEXT CHAPTER MY FANS!**


	9. the last breath

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews so far! Very appreciated! This chapter should be good... I think so anyway! Review after and tell me! Hope you like it!**

**CHAPTER 9:**

Mac used his left hand to try and cover the stub that was left of his right arm. Blood seeped through his fingers and dripped to the ground.

Vlad slowly stood up. He reached a hand out to Mac to help him cover the arm.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, "I could've dodged him!"

Mac looked over at him, his bloodshot eyes filled with tears. "Finish Scrape for me okay?" he said weakly.

Danny quickly flew over. "Mac? Mac are you alright?"

Vlad glared at him. "Does it LOOK like he is OKAY?" He asked rudely.

"Sorry. Standard question. What do we do now?" Danny asked, looking over at Scrape, who still had the arm in his teeth. He was starting to get up.

"HURRY!" Mac screamed, "FINISH HIM"

Vlad and Danny looked at each other. They knew that neither one of them could do it themselves.

"As much as it pains me," Vlad said, taking his bloody glove off of Mac's stub, "I think we are going to have to work together to finish this guy."

"Yeah," Danny said, "but don't get in my way Plasmius!"

"Whatever. Lets go!"

They both flew over to Scrape, ready to sock him across the head, but Scrape caught them without even looking up.

Both of them were speechless. Scrape looked at them with his dark eye sockets. He laughed evilly.

"You don't think I'm out, do you?" He asked, and threw them against another tree.

Suddenly, he was rammed hard by someone's head.

It was Mac.

"You don't think that I'M out do you?" he asked, imitating Scrape. His stub was still gushing blood. He looked weak.

Mac flew over to Vlad and Danny. "C'mon! Lets all finish him!" He said, helping them up.

"Mac you can't! You'll get hurt!" Danny said.

"I've saved the world too many times too many," Mac said, twitching his eye, "but if I can do it just one more time, it all will have been worth it!"

Danny and Vlad nodded.

Scrape laughed from above. "Aww look at the little babies!" He laughed agin, his arms folded.

Mac grabbed the air again and a red ball appeared in his hand. He held it over his head. "Alright guys," he said to Danny and Vlad, "When I say 'go', shoot this ball with all you have! Then shoot Scrape, okay?"

They nodded.

Finally the ball was huge! Mac looked like he was struggling. "NOW!" he screamed. Vlad and Danny shot the ball. You could almost see the energy coming from it.

"HERE GOES EVERYTHING!" he yelled, "RED RIPPER!" A gush of blood squirted from his stub.

He threw the ball at Scrape, who was hit hard. He screamed in pain, and Vlad and Danny shot them with all they had.

Scrape was completely gone. Dead. Whichever you want to call it, but he evaporated into thin air.

All three of them huffed and puffed, then passed out into the darkness.

**Vlad's POV**

Vlad woke up in a hospital bed. He had no shirt on and his chest was covered in bandages. He tried to sit up in bed, but his side hurt to much.

He looked around the room. It was a big room. Enough to fit two people. He looked over to the other side of the room. Maddie had fallen asleep on a chair in the middle of the room.

How'd she get here? He thought.

"Maddie?" he said out loud, but weakly.

She woke up and looked at him. "Thank god you're okay!" She said, running over to give him a huge hug.

"Yes, I know you're happy to see me, but you don't have to choke me to prove it!" he said, clutching her arms around his neck.

"Oh right."

Vlad tried again to sit up, but Maddie told him to stay down or he'll hurt himself more. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well," Maddie said, "after a while, I got a little worried about you guys! So I came back to where you were before, and I found you all on the ground, Mac armless! So I ran back to the mansion and called for help!"

Vlad's eyes opened wide. He forgot about Mac! "Where is Mac? Is he okay? What are they doing to him? What..."

Maddie covered his mouth. "Shh... Mac should be fine. They are giving him an automail arm as we speak!"

...yes like full metal alchemist...

Vlad sighed, "Where's Danny?" He asked.

"He fell asleep. He's in the bed over there," Maddie replied, pointing to the bed on the other side of the room. Sure enough, Danny was there, a cast on his arm.

Vlad looked up at Maddie. "Let me ask you something," he said.

Maddie sighed. "Alright, shoot," she said.

"Did anyone... you know... see us in our..."

"No, they didn't. You were changed back when I got there."

"Good."

"Well, you better get some sleep!"

"Right. Well, goodnight then Maddie."

"G'night!"

Vlad fell asleep in the hospital bed.

_In the operating room----_

"Get this kid some air! We're losing him!" Cried the doctor. A nurse quickly cam over with an air bottle and placed the oxygen tube over Mac's mouth.

"C'mon kid! Hold on a little longer!" the nurse said. People all in the room were panicking.

All of the sudden, the heart meter stopped.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep, it screeched.

"God dammit!" The doctor said, very quietly, taking off his gloves.

**Yet again... another cliffy! Review please!**


	10. short and cheesy

**Thanks for the reviews so far! You guys ROCK! **

**Okay, here we go!**

**CHAPTER 10:**

Mac awoke to a rather bright light. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. This place was different than any he had ever seen before. There was a boy standing in front of him.

"Hey bro!" said the voice. Mac looked up.

It was Jeff.

"JEFF?" he asked, "What are you doing? You're alive? Why didn't you..." Mac studdered, but Jeff interrupted.

"I'm not alive," he said, "You're dead!"

Mac slumped back down to the floor. _I'm dead? _He thought.

"Don't worry," Jeff said, "You are not to die yet, you still have quite a long time left!"

Mac looked up and said, "Then why am I here?"

"Near death experience."

"Oh I see."

Suddenly, a portal appeared and Mac started to get sucked into it.

"Oh and Mac?" Jeff said, calling out to him.

Mac looked at him.

"Tell Mom and Dad I said 'hi'!"

Mac smiled, and said, "you bet!"

Suddenly, Mac awoke in an operating room. Vlad and Maddie were looking over him. Vlad had his hand over his side, and Maddie was crying.

"MAC!" Maddie screamed and hugged him. Mac hugged her back, noticing his new automail arm. It didn't hurt, it just felt heavy.

She stroked his hair and Vlad looked over her. "Good job kid," he said.

"Hey guys," Mac said sitting up. They looked at him. "Jeff says 'hi'!" he said, smiling. Maddie started to cry again, but a happy cry, and Vlad just smirked.

_5 days later-----_

Vlad was reading the newspaper in his chair. He was feeling much better, but there were still bandages under his suit.

Then he heard something fall down the stairs. "Hello Mac. How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Fine!" Mac said getting up.

Maddie and Danny had decided to stay for a few more days, until Mac and Vlad were feeling better. Danny only wanted to leave to stay away from Vlad.

Maddie came walking down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. "What the heck was that?" she asked.

"Mac falling down the stairs again," Vlad said, turning the page of the newspaper.

Maddie and Mac sat down to eat breakfast. Then Danny came downstairs, jumping down the last four.

"Why, good morning Daniel!" Vlad said, smirking, "How are you this morning?"

Danny glared at him. "Save it!" he said, sitting down next to Mac, who was having trouble with his new automail arm. He was twisting it around and stuff, not being able to pick up his spoon.

"Now Danny," Maddie said, pointing her finger at him, "we both know he's a creep, but be nice to him! We are staying here at the moment you know!"

Vlad looked up from the newspaper and said, "Why, thank you Maddie!", in an almost sarcastic way.

Danny just glared at him. Vlad raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well," Mac said, still fidgeting with his arm, "obviously I won't be able to eat my cereal with my hands, and I'm starving so..." Mac stuffed his face in his cereal.

Everyone laughed.

_That night----_

Maddie had just gone to bed. Vlad had tried to kiss her goodnight, but as usual, she rejected him. Slapped him across the face again.

He sat in front of the fireplace. _Tonight_, he thought, _Daniel will join me! Along with his mother!_

He changed into his ghost form and went to check on Maddie, to see if she was asleep. She was.

_Perfect_, He thought. He flew into Daniel's room. He was also asleep.

_Double perfect_, he thought.

Vlad punched Danny out of bed. He rolled and hit the wall.

Vlad went over and stepped on him. "Join me Daniel, and think of all of the wonderful things I could teach you!" he said, smirking.

Danny sighed. "I'm busy right now! Can I ignore you later?" he said angrily.

Vlad held him up by his neck. "Join me, or I will kill your little girlfriend!"

Danny's eyes flashed green. "Don't even THINK about hurting Sam! And she's NOT my girlfriend! I'll never join you!"

Vlad smirked, "Ah, well then you leave me no choice!" He gripped Danny's neck harder.

Suddenly, Vlad was hit by a great force. He shook off the amazing pain.

"The kid is just visiting, leave him alone!" Mac said, holding onto his metal arm.

**Think Mac finally found out Vlad is evil? Yes short and cheesy, I know. Anyway, review! **


	11. thoughts

Hey everyone! Sorry this took god knows how long. Thanks for all the reviews guys!

Here we go!

**CHAPTER 11:**

Mac ran quickly and grabbed Vlad by the neck with his metal arm. It hurt like hell.

"I thought you were better then that!" Mac yelled at him.

Vlad tried to pull Mac's arm away from him. "Well...ack... you thought wrong!" he yelled back.

Mac pushed harder on Vlad's neck. Vlad started to cough. Finally, Mac punched him in the face and let him go. Vlad fell to the floor and threw up.

"You traitor!" Vlad said, looking up at him, "Who's side are you on son?"

Mac frowned. "I dunno," he said. Vlad got up and wiped his chin with his sleeve.

"Back to business then!" he said, kicking Mac to the floor. Mac didn't get up, he just squirmed.

Vlad stepped on him and shuffled his hands together. "Now Daniel," he said, "if you don't join me, this will happen to you as well!"

Danny was confused and scared at the same time. He knew Vlad was stronger than him, but he was not going to join him.

"Never!" Danny said, shaking his fist in the air.

"Fine then, it's your funeral!" Vlad said charging at him.

Danny was ready for impact, when Mac came and held Vlad back. His arms were under Vlad's, holding his by the shoulders.

"Sounds like a lapse to the synapse in that noggin of yours!" he said, "Maybe if you tried meditation... or maybe found yourself a girl... you might get a handle on all that pent up aggression!"

Vlad elbowed him in the stomach and Mac fell again.

"Or Maybe I just don't like your adittude !" Vlad said, kicking him back down.

Mac finally got up, holding his metal arm. "Aw, what's not to like?" he said, punching Vlad so hard in the face that he hit the wall and changed back to a human.

Danny got up from the floor and walked over to Mac, who was wiping blood off of his metal knuckles.

"Wow! That was cool!" Danny said, slapping Mac on the back.

Mac looked over at him. "No it wasn't," he whispered.

Danny looked at him like he was crazy, "are you kidding? That was wicked!"

Mac looked at him angrily. "Not for me! It isn't too cool to find out your father is evil, now is it?"

Danny sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right, but why didn't you change into your ghost form?"

Mac smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. "I was going to beat him up, not kill him!"

"You think you can beat Vlad?"

"Yup!"

Danny looked over at Vlad, whose lip was bleeding and he had bruises on his neck. As much as it pained him, he felt bad for him.

"Should we put him in his room?" Danny asked, pointing at him.

"Yeah, I'll do it," Mac said, walking over to him, "You head to bed. See you in the morning!"

"Okay, Night!"

"Night!"

Danny phased through the wall and went to his room.

**Mac's POV**

Mac picked his limp father up and tried to change into a ghost, but he couldn't.

_Why can't I change?_ He thought. Then it occurred to him that the metal arm took out a lot of his energy, so he couldn't change just yet.

Mac walked through the door and brought Vlad to his big bedroom and laid him on the bed.

Mac looked at him. He was so pissed at Vlad! "Evil son of a gun," he said quietly, and slapped Vlad hard across the face. He still didn't get up.

Mac left the room, with a mixed feeling of hatred and sadness.

_The next morning—_

Vlad's face hurt like hell. He was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper, when Maddie came walking down the stairs. She covered her mouth with both of her hands.

Vlad raised and eyebrow at her.

"Oh my god! Did I do that to you?" she said, coming over and touching his cheek where she thought she had hit him last night. There was a huge red mark on his cheek. It of course was from Mac, but neither of them knew that.

"Yes," he said, turning the page of his paper.

"Aw geez, I'm sorry!" she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Feel better now?" she asked.

Vlad blushed. "Yeah much thanks," he said.

Maddie sat down for breakfast.

Vlad looked at her questionably. She had been kissing him a lot lately. _Maybe she... _he thought, _...Nah, it's just my imagination_.

**Sorry I had to end it here. What to write next... think think think. Review dudes! Ha ha!**


	12. the creation

**Thanks for reviews guys! **

**That's all I can say at the moment... La la la **

**anyway, **

**CHAPTER 11:**

Vlad looked at Maddie's gorgeous face through his newspaper. All of the sudden Maddie looked up to see this.

"Will you stop doing that?" she asked him.

He completely ignored her. He was in a daydream.

"Earth to Vlad!" she said, waving her hands at him. He woke up.

"Huh? What?" he asked, "Oh right, anyway. Maddie, do you by any chance..." Vlad was cut off by Mac falling down the stairs.

Vlad slapped his forehead. "God dammit Mac, why do you keep doing that?" he asked angrily.

Maddie glared at him, "Vlad! Watch your mouth!"

Mac burst out laughing.

Vlad just picked his paper back up and hid his face behind it.

Mac sat down at the table, fidgeting with his arm to pick up the spoon. _Geez_, he thought, _I can punch with it but I can't pick up a freakin' spoon! _

Danny walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Daniel!" Vlad said, putting down his paper.

"Save it," Danny said, waving it off, "I don't have time for you at the moment, cheese face."

He sat down next to Mac and started to eat his cereal. Mac was still trying to pick up the spoon. He looked angry.

"You know Mac," Danny said, "you DO have TWO hands!"

Mac slapped his forehead and said, "DOH!"

Danny laughed as he ate his cereal with his left hand.

_Much later----_

"Do you really have to go?" Mac asked Danny as he got ready to leave.

"Yeah, you know I can't just stay here. I have a family too!"

"I guess you're right..."

"Well, bye then!" Danny said, waving as he left for the jet.

Vlad said goodbye to Maddie and she left. _Damn_, he thought, _I thought she would kiss me for sure! Someday, she and Daniel will be mine!_

That was when he started to come up with his brilliant plan.

_A few days later–_

Vlad was working in his lab in his red shirt and overalls. On closer observation, there was a large green tube in front of him. There was a boy in it. He was floating around with his eyes closed. Vlad wiped his eyebrows.

He laughed evilly. "Finally!" he said, "It is finally done!"

He pressed a button on the wall. The tube of green opened and green oozed off the boy. He got up from the floor. He looked exactly like Danny, but there were some differences. He had fire red hair and red eyes. His jumpsuit was grey instead of black. That was it.

The boy looked at Vlad, who was clapping his hands. "Ah, hello boy! I shall call you Darkness," he said, "Now that you are awake, you know what to do!"

The boy flashed his eyes at him. "Is that my purpose for living?" he asked, "To get you everything you want? I will NOT be taken advantage of!"

He shot Vlad in the stomach. He was strong.

The boy walked up to him and kicked him in the face. "What the hell are you doing? I'm your creator!" Vlad said, "You are evil! Not good!"

The boy laughed. "FOOL!" he said, in his deep voice, "There is no good! There is no evil!" He flew up into the air and gathered a ball of ectoplasmic energy.

"There is only POWER!" he shot the beam at Vlad, who jumped out of the way just in time. His whole wall was destroyed!

_Maybe I made him a little TOO powerful! _He thought.

Mac ran into the room. "What the HELL is going on in here?" he asked, looking up at Darkness._ "_Danny?" he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Mac, this isn't Danny," Vlad said.

"He sure looks like him cheese face!"

Vlad ignored the comment.

Darkness looked over his shoulder at Mac. "Ah, more meat!" he said, charging at him. Mac whacked him across the room with his metal arm.

That was when Darkness saw the picture of Danny on the wall. It was taken at the reunion. _That is the ghost boy! _He thought, _That is who I am supposed to kill! _

Darkness looked over at Vlad. "I will do your evil deed," He said, "but I will be back to kill you. And this other boy. Mark my words!"

And with that he flew off into the darkness.

Mac looked over at Vlad and grabbed him by the neck. "Who was that?" he asked. No, wrong word.

Demanded. Yeah that's good.

Vlad coughed and kicked Mac across the room. "That was Darkness!" he said, "I created him to kill Danny and capture your mother. Danny will soon be dead!"

Mac quickly got up. "YOU MONSTER!" he cried. "I don't want to fight anymore! Please, stop him!"

Vlad laughed, "Make me."

_I... I have to warn... Danny..._, he thought, but Vlad lunged at him and he was knocked out.

_Much later—_

Mac awoke in his bed. The moonlight shined through his window.

He opened his door and walked downstairs. Vlad was sitting in his chair, tapping his fingers on the arm rests.

"I see you've waken up," he said, still looking at the fireplace.

"Where is Danny?" Mac asked, clenching his fists.

Vlad smirked. "There is that temper again!" he said, "Calm down, Danny is fine... for the moment..."

Mac could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. "Dad! Why are you doing this?" he asked, running over and shaking his Dad by the collar.

Vlad slapped the hands away. "Lay off!" he said.

Mac was so angry. He changed into his ghost form, and flew for the door, but he quickly changed back. He was burning up! He looked at the marks from his metal arm. That was what burned him. The metal couldn't take the heat and it started to burn up!

But Danny was worth it. He changed into his ghost form and flew off into the darkness. Off to Amity Park.

Vlad almost went after him, but sat back down in his chair. He was so comfortable, and he fell asleep.

**The end of this story comes near! Not the next chapter, maybe not the one after that, but close... I think... maybe... anyway, review please!**


	13. Bring it on

**Hey guys! I messed up on a little thing last chapter. I wrote CHAPTER 11 when it was supposed to be CHAPTER 12. Sorry about that! **

**I can't wait until next Friday! The Ultimate Enemy is gonna rock my socks!**

**Here we go!**

**CHAPTER 13:**

**Mac's POV**

I landed on Danny's doorstep. I quickly changed back into a human and looked under my shirt at my metal arm. It was completely red and it was bleeding a little threw the screws.

_Ow!_ I thought, ringing the doorbell.

A man in a jumpsuit answered the door. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same question!" I replied.

The guy looked like a dimwit. I swear.

I sighed. "I'm Vlad's son. Is Danny here?" I asked.

He looked at me with a stupid joyful look and said, "I didn't know Vlad had a son! He's not even married!"

"I know. I was an accident. Now who are you?"

"Jack Fenton."

"Are you married to my mom?"

She must have told him about me... right? RIGHT? Oh wait... he said he didn't know me... oops.

"What's your mother's name?"

"Maddie."

He gasped and said something about potatoes. Dimwit. He called mom from the kitchen.

Mom appeared at the door and glared at me. "What are you doing here?" she asked, annoyed.

"Uh... I came to talk to Danny."

Jack looked at her sadly. "Maddie, are you cheating on me with my best friend?"

"NO!" she said, looking at him, "the kid is 15! That's 15 years ago!"

"So you WERE cheating on me with my best friend?"

"Not exactly, you see I was angry at you Jack! You thought more about hunting ghosts than about our love!"

I could tell were this was going. Full detail to the night I was... um... how do I put his...uh...made. Yeah, we'll go with that one... made.

"You know, I really don't have time for this!" I said, waving my arms, "Where is Danny?"

"He has a metal arm too?" Jack asked, looking at me.

"WHERE IS HE?" I asked angrily.

He pointed up the stairs.

"Thank you!" I said, running up the stairs.

**General POV**

Danny was in his room with Sam and Tucker. They were watching cartoons.

Mac rushed up into the room. "Mac?" Danny asked, "What are you doing here?"

Mac huffed and puffed, but finally he said, "Dad... made a guy who looks like you! He is coming here to kill you as we speak!"

Danny was confused.

Mac must have saw this because he continued. He said, "Vlad created a man who looks just like you in ghost form. His name is Darkness and I think he is more powerful than you are!"

Sam was looking at Mac. "Wow," she said, "Mac is really good looking!"

Danny looked at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing..."

Danny looked back at Mac. "Yeah right! How do I know you aren't lying to me?"

Suddenly Darkness busted through a window into the room. The crash was really loud and the room was windy.

"Does THAT answer your question?" Mac asked, as Darkness slammed Mac across the room.

Danny quickly changed into his ghost form. "Sam, Tucker," he said, "Get out of here! Take Mac with you so he doesn't get hurt!"

Mac stood up and changed into his ghost form. "Are you serious?" he asked, "I can't leave you alone with this guy!"

Danny sighed.

"MAC IS A HALFA TOO?" Tucker and Sam asked.

"Yes," Danny said, "Now get out of here!"

Mac walked up to Danny. "You ready?" he asked.

"I was born ready," he replied.

**Gotta go! Review please! The more I get, the faster the next chapter comes! **


	14. desert

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Here's the next chapter guys! Hope you like!**

**CHAPTER 14:**

"Hey," Danny said, "WE can't just fight in here. It will ruin my house!"

"Right," Mac replied. He clenched his arm. It burned like hell.

They both flew past Darkness out the window, into the night. The whole time they were dodging beams being shot at them. Finally, they reached a desert.

"This place looks safe," Danny said. Darkness landed about a football field away from Mac and Danny.

"So," he said, "You want to settle this away from salvation? Fine. But it won't matter. Soon, everyone will be dead!"

Danny leaned forwards. "You wish!" he said, charging towards him. Mac followed him. Darkness was hit hard by both of them. He fell to the ground in pain.

"That was too easy!" Mac said, and both of them started to fly off, but then something grabbed Danny's ankle and pulled him back.

"Forget something?" Darkness asked, punching Danny to the ground.

"Yeah," Danny said, "like the reason you're so hostile! What'd I ever do to you?" he got up and socked Darkness in the chin.

"A fair question!" Darkness said, attempting to punch Danny in the stomach, but he dodged it at the last second, "I sense you are an enemy, but I know not why!"

Mac came and punched Darkness in the back of the head. "Oh go get a life!" he said.

Mac came and helped Danny up. "Thanks,"

"No problem,"

Darkness shot beams at both of them as they flew up into the air. "Join my master," he said, "and I will see he'll be quite merciful to you!"

"Ha!" Mac said, "I see he's programed you with some comedy routines!"

Darkness flew faster and shot Mac down.

"MAC!" Danny yelled. He stopped in midair and punched Darkness in the face.

Darkness showed no pain. Danny punched him again.

Still no sign of pain.

He punched and kicked and punched some more, but still nothing.

"Now this is bugging me!" he said, slapping Danny to the ground.

Danny cringed. He tried to get up, but it was no use.

"Now," Darkness said, " I must start chaos on this planet!" he looked up at the moon, "and destroying this world's moon should defiantly start it!"

He held two fingers to the moon and two powerful, green spheres were on the ends of them. As he was about to shoot, Mac came and tackled him. "Let's NOT and say we DID!" he yelled.

Mac was on top of Darkness as they skidded across the soft, brown sand. When they stopped, Mac punched him and punched him across the face. His lip started to bleed black blood.

Darkness kicked Mac off of him.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" he yelled, holding up a powerful, green fist at him.

Just as he was going to punch, he was shot in the back by someone.

It was Vlad.

"So..." he started, "I can see that you are trying to help me Darkness, but I can't let you kill my son. He almost died once before, and it will NOT happen again!"

Mac smiled at Vlad.

He smirked back.

**Short chapter... sorry! Review it please! **


	15. he'll be back!

Thanks for the reviews guys! You ROCK MY SOCKS!

Whatever that means...

Anyway,

**CHAPTER 15:**

Vlad came over and helped Mac up. "So what's going on?" he asked.

Mac brushed himself off and said, "He wants us to join you in your evilness, but didn't he say that he wanted to kill you?"

"Yeah... I'll go figure this out okay?"

"Whatever..."

Vlad flew over to Darkness and tackled him to the ground again. "So, why do you want them to join me, if you're going to kill me?" he asked.

Darkness elbowed him in the stomach."Because it's easier to kill people when they're in a group!"

He punched Vlad in the face. Vlad tried to kick him, but Darkness grabbed his foot and flipped him like a pancake.

"Arg..." Vlad said. He cringed on the ground. Danny came and kicked Darkness across the dirt.

"I never thought I'd say this," Vlad said, "but thanks."

Danny nodded in response. "Well," he said, "I guess I should go fight my clone that SOMEONE created, hmm?"

Vlad growled. "Oh shut up Daniel, you know I'm evil!"

Suddenly, Darkness came out of no where. He laughed. "Well," he said, "I have business to take care of! So I guess I will end this quickly by..."

Suddenly, a blast of green came out of no where and hit Darkness. Maddie emerged from the darkness, holding a Fenton Bazooka.

"Maddie!" Vlad said, walking over to her, "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked, a bit irritated, "So you're the creep who created that guy?"

Vlad rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, it's a funny story...um... you see... uh..."

"Save it," Maddie said, walking towards Danny. Mac had just flown over and changed into his human form. There was a little blood on his shirt from is burning arm. His face was all beat up and bleeding, but he felt fine.

Maddie walked over to him. He could barley stand. She put one of his arms over her neck and helped him walk. "Arg..." he said, "I don't think we've seen the last of that guy!"

"What are you talking about?" Vlad asked, helping his other arm over his shoulder, "Maddie just vaporized him!"

"No. No she didn't. He flew off before you shot him. You just didn't see him,"

"Oh,"

"But for now, I think we can relax. Can we go home now?"

Maddie butted into the conversation and said, "oh no you can't! We are cleaning you up back at our house first!"

Mac sighed. "Mom, I'm fine!" he said.

"No. We are cleaning you up! Don't argue with me!"

"Alright,"

Vlad picked Mac up and Danny picked Maddie up. They flew back to the Fenton house, and just before Jack came out the door, they changed back.

"MADDIE!" he wailed, "You are having an affair with V-man!"

"No I'm not!"

"Then why is he here huh?"

"Because we need to talk about Mac okay?"

Vlad looked at her, "you told him about Mac?"

"He found out."

"Oh."

"WE better go inside. We have a lot of explaining to do!"

**Sorry it's so short! REVIEW PLZ!**


	16. home sweet home

**Hey guys... I'm bored so I'll write the next chapter now. Thanks for the reviews again! You rock guys! Peace out!**

**Okay, let's get this party started,**

**CHAPTER 16:**

Maddie was in the bathroom with Mac, washing his face with peroxide. "Ouch! It burns!" he screamed. Maddie giggled.

"Mac, don't act like a baby, I'm sure you're fine. I just don't want these cuts to get infected!"

After Maddie finished wiping down his face, they both walked out into the living room to find Vlad and Jack drinking coffee. Neither of them were talking to each other.

"Mac," Maddie said, "Why don't you go upstairs and play with Danny?"

"Mom," Mac said, "I'm 15. I don't 'play'. I 'chill'!"

"Okay," Maddie said, "but don't get too cold!"

Mac chuckled and went upstairs.

"What happened to him?" asked Jack. Before Maddie could say anything, Vlad said, "he and I got in a gang fight."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I bet it was the work of ghosts! They took over those kids bodies and made the made them attack you!"

"You always think that Jack, you always do."

Maddie sat next to Jack and started to drink the coffee Jack made her. "So," Jack said, "Why are you sitting next to me? I mean you ARE having an affair with V-man!"

"No I'm not!" Maddie said, "it was 15 years ago! We weren't even really dating! It was only one night!"

"One very, nice night," Vlad said, sipping his coffee.

"PERVERT!" Maddie said, rather loudly.

Vlad just smiled.

"So you were having an affair!" Jack said, very quietly, very sadly.

"No," Maddie said softly, "It was the night you forgot about our anniversary. I was just so angry, I didn't mean to dear."

'Dear' made Vlad shudder.

Maddie kissed Jack. Vlad nearly choked on his coffee. "Hello?" he said, "I'm like right here!"

"Oh right," Maddie said.

Jack sighed. "Maddie," he said, "I'm sorry I forgot. It was all my fault and I'm sorry."

"Oh Jack, it's alright. It was really my fault. I shouldn't have done that to you!"

"No biggy!"

They hugged.

"Oh how sweet, but I think Mac and I should go now," Vlad said getting up, "thanks for the coffee,"

He went over to the stairs and called Mac. Mac came down the stairs and went with his dad. "Bye!" they both said, and shut the door.

_Wow,_ Maddie thought, _it's amazing how much Mac is like Vlad._

Vlad and Mac went behind a dumpster and changed into their ghost forms.

As they flew up into the air, Mac tried to start conversation. "So," he said, "What happened?"

"Happened where?"

"You know, talking to that fat guy in the orange suit."

"Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Oh nothing really,"

"You got jealous didn't you? That's why we left so soon."

"What? How do you figure?"

"You know, Danny and I are pretty smart. We changed into our ghost forms and spied on you guys. When she kissed and hugged Jack, you got jealous you cheese head."

Vlad sighed. "Okay teenager, you got me."

"Yup. Of course I did."

They landed in Vlad's front yard and opened the large brown doors into a green and gold themed castle. "Ah," Mac said, falling on the floor, "home sweet home!"

Vlad pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch. "And it's time for YOU to go to bed!" He said, pulling his sleeve back down.

Mac rubbed his metal arm and walked up the stairs. Vlad walked into the living room.

**Vlad's POV**

I sat down in my chair and turned on the TV. The Packers were playing against the Rams on ESPN. I watched it for a little while, and then I started to think about some unfinished bisinuss.

I knew that I would probably never see Maddie or Daniel again, unless I threw another reunion or something like that...

THAT'S IT! GREAT IDEA SELF!

**Mac's POV:**

Of course as long as Dad didn't know, I would watch TV in my room for a while. Then again, I was tired.

I went into my room and threw on a muscle shirt to wear to bed. I looked at my metal arm. Maybe I should have let Dad die...

I turned on my Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 game, but quickly got bored and went to bed. I turned off my light. I started to think about things. Maybe... just maybe... coming to find Dad wasn't such a brilliant idea...

No... what am I thinking! I should try to make that lonely demon happy! He's always so lonely and he couldn't go out with mom. She'd defiantly say no. But maybe... if I got him an internet date! Yeah! That sound great!

I wrote a note to myself reminding me to go online tomorrow and slipped it under my pillow. I couldn't wait. Tomorrow, Dad might get a date and I might get someone to be there for me.

**REVIEW HOME SKILLITS! PEACE OUT!**


	17. internet girl

**Okay now I'm going to respond to some of my reviews:**

**Missmelliss: yay homie skillits! And what's up with the maniacal laughing?**

**As small as my Blonde brain is... that's all I can remember... okay next chapter!**

**CHAPTER 17:**

Mac woke up the next morning when his alarm clock went off at 6:00 am. He was exited about today. His dad was going to get a date! And this would help him in two ways:

1.) His dad wouldn't be lonely

2.) Vlad might get pissed off. That Made Mac very very very happy.

Mac ran over to the white apple computer that sat on his desk in his room. He tried to think of different dating websites, but nothing came. So he just went to normal old,  step, get a screen name. What sort of screen name fitted Vlad? Hm... Plasmius785. Mac typed it in. Accepted. YES!

2nd step. What age range woman are you looking for? Mac typed in ages 35-40 and hit enter.

The title page opened and there were lots of interviews of single women. Mac decided to click on a blonde haired woman, age 37. She was in shape and had small earrings. _She looks nice_, Mac thought.

"Hello," said the interview, "I don't really know how to do this, my friends signed me up for this for my birthday. So um...My name is Candy Mathews and I'm 37 years old, and I have a son, Trey. He is 12 years old."

_Yup, I like her already_, Mac thought.

"I live in Green Bay, Wisconsin," the video interview continued, "And yes, I'm a Packers fan of course."

_Dad likes her already_, Mac thought.

"So um... if you think you'd like to see me, my screen name is funblonde7. Bye!"

The interview ended. "She's great!" Mac said out loud and went to his buddy list. He added Funblonde7 to his list. A door sound came onto the computer! She was on!

Mac double clicked on her and typed. This is what the conversation was:

Plasmius785: hello

Funblonde7: um.. Hi who is this?

Plasmius785: My name is Vlad. I saw your interview.

Funblonde7: really?

Plasmius785: Yeah... I live in Wisconsin too.

Funblonde7: wow really? Cool! How old are you?

Plasmius785: forty

Funblonde7: you are only a little older than me... that's cool.

Plasmius785: I have a son too. His name is Mac and he's 15.

Funblonde7: That's great!

Plasmius785: I know... so are you free Friday night?

Funblonde7: Yeah!

Plasmius758: Want to catch dinner and a movie maybe? I mean I understand if you don't want to but...

Funblonde7: no no, that sounds great! It will be fun. Mac and Trey could hang out while we go.

Plasmius785: okay, well I need the directions to your house.

Funblonde7: (gives directions to house)

Mac wrote down the directions on a scrap piece of paper that rested on his desk. He wrote them neat enough so Vlad could read them.

Plasmius785: okay.. How about I pick you up at seven?

Funblonde7: sounds great! See you then!

Plasmius785: right. Bye!

Funblonde7: Bye bye!

Mac was so exited! He took his paper and ran downstairs to show Vlad the little surprise he got him.

**Vlad's POV**

Vlad was watching the replay of the Packers game last night when Mac came down the stairs. For the first time, he didn't fall.

"Nice to see that you didn't fall," Vlad said.

"Yeah!" Mac said, "because I'm exited!"

"About what?" Vlad said, turning his head away from the TV for a moment to look at Mac.

"Because I got you an internet date!"

**OOOOOH cliffy! REVIEW DUDES AND DUDETS! **


	18. vlad, this is candy

**Thanks for the reviews dudes! You rock! Okay, just so you know, I'm turning my story "Splee" into just some pointless Danny Phantom skits. But they will surely be funny. Maybe if I get some reviews begging me to continue, but otherwise, no. **

**Anyway,**

**CHAPTER 18:**

Vlad nearly fell out of his chair. "What did you just say?"

Mac smiled. "I got you a date!" he said, handing Vlad the piece of paper. "She has a son too! His name is Trey! She said he and I could hang out while you guys go on your date!"

Vlad grabbed Mac by his collar and held him in the air. "Has it ever occurred to you," he said, "That maybe, oh... I ALREADY LOVE SOMEONE?"

"Yeah," Mac said, "but she doesn't love you back! So I went online and got you a date! It's tomorrow at seven! She lives in Green Bay. The address in on that piece of paper I just gave you."

"I'm NOT going to date random women! I love Maddie!"

"I know."

"Then what did you do this for?"

"Because you're always lonely! You'll like her I promise!"

"NO! I HAVE LOVED MADDIE FOR OVER 20 YEARS! I WON'T GIVE UP ON HER NOW!"

"But she don't like you. Candy does."

"Who is Candy?"

"That's the girl's name!"

Vlad dropped Mac and sat in his chair. He allowed himself to calm down. _If I go_, he thought, _then I'll never have a chance with Maddie! Unless..._ His brain had another idea. If he took Candy out, and had the reunion, maybe Maddie would be jealous!

Vlad sighed. "Alright Mac, I'll go... but this is for me not you!"

Mac punched the air above him and screamed, "YEAH!"

"Settle down," Vlad said, "Now what do I have to do?"

"Dinner and a movie."

Simple enough foe Vlad. "Alright," he said. He wasn't very exited about his.

Mac ran upstairs and started to play video games. Vlad continued to watch the Packers game. The Packers won 14 to 13. Vlad was nearly screaming through the whole thing.

_The next day, time: _6:30pm------

Mac was ready to go meet Trey. Since Vlad was picking up Candy, he had to go to her house.

"Okay," Mac said to Vlad, who was tightening his bow tie, "have you ever done this before?"

Vlad looked angrily at him. "Of course I have!" he growled.

"Well sor-rie Mr. Lonely," Mac said in a matter of factly tone.

Vlad and Mac walked out into the enormous garage. Vlad was getting ready to board into the limo, but Mac stopped him.

"We shouldn't take that," he said.

"Why not?" Vlad asked, shutting the door.

Mac looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I sort of left out one eensy weensy detail..." he said.

"What?"

"I didn't tell you that you were THE Vlad Masters."

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Yeah, sorry!"

"She's obviously going to notice when I get there!"

"Maybe not, I mean... nevermind."

Vlad kicked the limo and looked around at the other cars he had. "Then which one should I take Mr. Dating expert?"

Mac scratched his chin, "hm... the Mercedes!" he said, " I call shotgun!"

"Fine."

Vlad got into the Mercedes and drove off to the location that Mac wrote down.

_7:15pm---- _

Vlad pulled into the driveway of a small white house. Mac and Vlad got out of the car and walked up the concrete steps. Vlad rang the doorbell.

A woman with blonde hair opened the door. Vlad nearly passed out. Oh my god! She's gorgeous! He thought.

"Um.. Hello. Are you Vlad?"

"Y-Yeah. You must be Candy?"

"Yeah!" she said and smiled. Looked at Mac. "Oh my god! Who's this little fella?"

"I'm Mac," Mac said, a little uncomfortable at being called 'little fella', but it didn't bother him too much. I mean after all, he WAS short.

"Nice goggles!" she said.

"Thank you. Were's Trey?"

"Oh right!" she called Trey and he appeared at the door. He had blue hair and a black t-shirt. He had baggy blue jeans. He pulled them up.

Sounds familiar.

"Sorry about him!" Candy said, "He's going through a phase of 'dye your hair different colors'."

"That's okay. Mac has blue tips on his hair."

Trey looked at Mac. "Hey, 'sup?" he asked.

Mac shrugged, "Nada, you?"

"Word."

Vlad looked at them and then at Candy. "What are they talking about?" he asked her.

"No clue. That must just be how teenagers talk these days."

"I guess. So you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They started toward the Mercedes when Vlad looked over his shoulder and mouthed to Mac, "Remind me to raise your allowence."

Mac caught it and obviously, so did Trey because they both started to chuckle. Mac and Trey walked inside and Vlad and Candy went into the car.

Everyone was going to have a heck of a night.

**CLIFFY! REVIEW!**


	19. busted!

Hey guys. Jeez I got a lot of reviews! U guys rock. I come bearing a gift. I'll give you a hint... it's in my diaper and it's not a toaster! Yup, family guy. Anyway, I'm going to draw a picture of Mac in his human form and his ghost form and put it on this thing. But not until Wednesday cuz that's when I get DSL.

Okay, enough talk. On with the story.

**CHAPTER 19:**

Vlad and Candy got into the Mercedes. "Thanks for taking me out Vlad," she said.

"Oh, no problem!" Vlad replied and smiled at her.

Candy was thinking. Vlad looked oddly familiar to her. Vlad noticed that she was staring at him with an odd look on her face.

"Uh... is something wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Candy said, shaking off the feeling, "Oh.. No no... nothings wrong. It's just, I feel funny leaving Mac and Trey alone like this." she lied.

"Do you want them to come with us?"

"No!"

"Alright then,"

As they drove, Mac and Trey were having a great time playing video games in Trey's room."Ha! I win again!" Trey said, throwing his fist up in the air above him.

"Aw, shaddup," Mac said, pouting, "I will beat you sometime! This time I want to be Trunks!"

"No way! He's my favorite! Not to mention, he's my best character!"

"Whatever, I'll be Goku then!"

As they started the next round of Budokai, A red wisp of breath came out of Mac's mouth. Trey saw this and raised an eyebrow. "Dude," he said, "What the heck did you eat?"

"Uh..." Mac pondered an excuse, "I ate a popsicle?" he lied.

"Oh, I didn't know they did that!"

"Well, now you do!" Mac didn't know what to do. If he changed into his ghost form, Trey would see him and figure it out for sure!

Now, back to Vlad's date.

Vlad and Candy ended up going to a fancy restaurant near the other side of town. It was right across the street from the Packer's football stadium, which made Vlad somewhat happy on this date.

"So," Candy said, sipping her water, "What do you do?"

"Watcha mean?"

"You know, like a job!"

"Um... I own a company. D.A.L.V."

"Really? I've never heard of that before."

Vlad smirked. "Most people haven't, my dear." Candy blushed at the word 'dear'. She smiled. He smiled back.

The waiter came over with a napkin over his arm. "Good evening," he said, "While you look over your menus, would you like something to drink?"

"Yes," Vlad said, "I'll have a coke,"

"And I'll stick with the water," Candy said.

The waiter looked at Vlad with a strange look. "Hey," he said, "Aren't you Vlad Masters, that billionaire who is a huge Packers fan?"

Vlad slapped his forehead and sighed, "um...yes I am."

"So THAT'S where I know you from! I knew I knew you from somewhere!" Candy said.

Vlad sighed. The waiter walked away. "Um... yeah. I know this is a shock for you... maybe I should go..." he said, starting to get up.

Candy leaned over the table and put her hand on his shoulder. "No, no, you don't have to leave," she said, trying to smile. She wasn't sure if she liked him very much anymore, even if he was rich and famous. She didn't like those kind of people.

Vlad smiled and sat back down. They ordered their food and talked about numerous things.

Back at Trey's house, Trey was kicking Mac's butt at the video game. For the 74th time.

Mac was nervous. He knew there was a ghost around here somewhere, but he didn't know where it was. "Are you alright dude?" Trey asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine..."

"Then what's up with that look on your face?"

"What look?"

"You look nervous, like your looking for something but can't find it."

"Huh? No. I'm fine." but Trey was right. So he gave up. "Okay Trey, how did you know that?"

"I'm smart, we'll put it that way. Plus, I'm sensing you too."

"Huh? What did you just say?"

"You're a ghost."

"What? How... how did you know that?"

"I sensed you. And I could tell you were sensing me."

"You're a ghost too?"

"Yeah... a lab accident with my father. How about you?"

"I just got really angry!" He didn't tell Trey that he obviously got it from his father. "Did you by any chance, sense anyone else too?"

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering..."

_So Trey's a halfa_... Mac thought, _I wonder what he looks like? _

"Hey Trey," he asked, "Wanna show me your ghost form?"

"Sure," he said, "only if you show your first!"

"Fine." Two red rings appeared around his waist, changing him into his ghost form.

"WOW!" Trey said, "that is really cool! Way better than mine! Now what's your ghost name?"

"My ghost name?"

"Yeah you know, like what do you call yourself in your ghost mode?"

"I never really thought about that,"

"Well then I'll help you... how about...Flamer?"

"Too obvious,"

"Red?"

"No"

"How about... Dot Hack?"

"Dot Hack?"

"Yeah. I read it in a comic book once. Sounds cool."

"Yeah it does. I like it. That's my new Ghost name! Dot Hack!"

"Alright. My turn!" Trey changed into his ghost form. Two black rings appeared around his waist, changing him. His eyes were piercing yellow. He had Blonde hair and a blue headband. His shirt looked like Danny's only It was a dirty red and a blue logo. Normal blue jeans covered his legs.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"Very cool. What's your name?"

"Simple. Trey Block."

"That's a weird name."

"Yeah I know. But that's all I could come up with."

"So," Mac asked, "Were your mom and Dad married?"

"Yeah. But they got divorced because Dad hit her a lot. One time she had to go to the hospital because he nearly choked her to death."

"Oh my god. That's horrible."

"Yeah. How about you?"

"They weren't married. I was an accident."

"Okay. So now what do you wanna do?"

"Lets hunt ghosts!"

"Sounds great! Let's go!"

"Fine."

Now back to Vlad's date. Vlad and Candy just finished eating and were on their way to see a movie. "So what do you want to see?" He asked her.

"I don't know. How about Red Eye?"

"Sure."

So during the movie, which wasn't so scary to Vlad, Candy was all over him. She was scared easy I guess. She jumped when the girl stabbed the guy in the neck, and Vlad laughed. She told him to shut up in a playful way.

So he took her home after the movie. As they walked up the steps, Candy said, "Thanks for tonight Vlad. I had fun."

"So did I."

"So um... I guess I'll see you later then!"

"Yeah... um.. B-bye."

Candy gently kissed him, and It ended up turning into a little Make-out session. Yeah.. I know EW!

Just as Mac and Trey changed back after hunting, they walked around the front of the house. "So," Trey said, "that was a little," but Mac wasn't looking at him. He was looking at the front door. Trey looked to see what was there. Lone behold, Vlad and Candy making out on the front steps.

Trey nudged him. "Say something before I'm scared for life!" he said.

"Okay. UH GUYS! WE ARE LIKE RIGHT HERE!" Mac called. Vlad and Candy, still holding each other, quickly broke away from the kiss to look at them.

Vlad got angry. "Aren't you supposed to be inside?" he scowled.

"Uh..." Mac and Trey quickly ran right by them into the house.

Candy blushed at Vlad. "Uh... bye." she said.

"Bye," and Vlad went inside and called Mac. Mac came running to the door and got in the car.

"So are you free tomorrow? You could come over my house!" Vlad said to Candy.

"Uh... Yeah. I'll come over your house!"

Vlad gave her the directions on a piece of paper. "See you then!" Candy said, going inside.

Vlad walked into his car and started back home. "So what was that?" Mac said to him.

"What?"

"The little kissing thing. You kissed her."

"I did not!"

"Then what were you doing?"

"She kissed me first!"

Mac laughed. "You like her!"

"Maybe. What's it to you?"

"You owe me five bucks."

"What? Why?"

"You said you were going to raise my allowance."

"I knew that."

Mac laughed.

**Cheesy ending. Oh well... REVIEW DAWGS!**


	20. the thanksgiving turkey

**Okay... Thanks for Reviews! The same way I usually start. Anyway, DID YOU SEE THE ULTIMATE ENEMY? ROCKED OUT LOUD! If you missed it, you SERIOUSLY MISSED IT!**

**Anyhoo,**

**CHAPTER 20:**

It was five days after Vlad and Candy had started dating. Thanksgiving day. Candy and Trey were coming over to eat with Mac and Vlad.

**Trey's POV**

I was sitting in the back seat of the car with my mom. We were going over to this Vlad guy's house. He's a hell of a sap. He even sent a limo for me and my mom to ride in to his castle. He's more of a cheese head then my mom. Green and gold castle. But my mom likes him for some reason. We even ended up staying that night five days ago.

And sometimes you wonder what goes on in your parents bedroom while you sleep.

bad thoughts bad thoughts bad thoughts bad thoughts.

I don't see how my mom likes this guy. He has snowy white hair and a bad attitude. He always looks funny at Mac and me.

Every year, mom goes out with a different guy. Every Thanksgiving is the same. Mom ends up getting called into work, and the other dude attempts to cook the turkey.

Let's see if this suck up is any different.

**Vlad's POV**

The only reason we celebrate Thanksgiving is because the Native Americans saved our sorry butts from starving. The real thing that happened that they don't tell kids these days is that we killed them after.

Sounds like something I would do.

Anyway, the real reason that we celebrate Thanksgiving is one thing that men can't live without.

Football.

Nothing like throwing around the old pigskin on a holiday. So I sat down in my chair and turned on the Television. Suddenly, my cook comes out of the kitchen and looks at me. He starts for the door. I chase after him.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

He held up a calender and pointed to today. It's his vacation. Dammit.

"You're on your own buddy!" he said and ran out the door.

Great. Candy is expecting a turkey. What am I going to do?

**Mac's POV**

I was just waking up. Trey was coming over with Candy for Thanksgiving.

I hear the doorbell ring. That must be them!

**Trey's POV**

Mom just rang the doorbell. The Vlad guy came and greeted us. He patted my head and kissed my mom. Mac came down the stairs.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hey. 'Sup?" I asked.

"Nada."

"Word."

"Hey, you want to watch the football game?"

"You bet! Let's go!"

**Vlad's POV**

Candy and I walked into the kitchen. "Do you know how to cook a turkey?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "why?"

"Well, the cook went on vacation and I was wondering if you–"

Suddenly her phone rang. I hear her saying 'I can't' and 'it's Thanksgiving! Come on!'. She closed the phone and turned around. "I have to go to work, but I'll be back soon okay?"

"How come?"

"They need some help. I'll be back in an hour. Cook the turkey okay?"

She kissed me on the cheek and went out the door. Great.

Well, cooking a turkey shouldn't be too hard right? All you need is the ability to cook and to know how to read. It'll be a breeze. And girls love guys who can cook.

**Mac's POV**

As Trey and I watch the football game, I hear glass breaking and things falling in the kitchen. Dad curses. What the hell is going on in there?

"GOD DAMMIT! FRIGGIN TURKEY FELL AGAIN!" Dad yelled from the kitchen. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT COOK!"

I had an idea. "Hey Dad!" I yelled.

"WHAT?"

"The score is 21 to 3 RAMS!"

"DOUBLE GOD DAMMIT!"

Trey and I laughed so hard we almost cried. More glass breaks in the kitchen.

**Vlad's POV**

"I never knew making a turkey could be so hard," I said, looking at the mauled turkey that lay on the cutting board. Time for the last resort.

I picked up the phone and called Candy. "Hello?" she said. She sounded busy.

"It's Vlad."

"Oh hey hun! How's the turkey coming?"

"I think I should bury it."

"What? Why?"

"I think it's dead."

"Vlad, most turkeys for Thanksgiving ARE dead."

"Oh. Well, then how do I cook it?"

"Oh Vlad, don't tell me you've never cooked a turkey before!"

"Uh... then what do you want me to say?"

She sighed into the phone. "I don't have time for this hun! I have to go!" and she hung up.

So then I looked in the phone book. I called the turkey hotline lady. She told me to put the turkey in the oven at 450 degrees for a half hour. I hung up.

Now to figure out how to use an oven.

**Trey's POV**

This Vlad guy is a spaz. He's in the kitchen blowing around a fire extinguisher. Wait 'till mom sees this. Hasn't this guy ever cooked before?

The Packers were losing 24 to 7. At least they were coming back.

I looked at my watch. 12:46pm. Mom should be back any time. Wait until she see's this guy.

**Mac's POV**

Dad called us into the kitchen about twenty minutes later. The turkey was on the table. It was Dad's favorite color.

Black.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"It's supposed to be a turkey. I think we eat it." he replied.

"Are you serious?" Trey and I asked at the same time.

"Oh come on boys! It won't be so bad!"

We sat down at the table and stared at the turkey blankly.

Dad looked up at us. "On second thought," he said, pulling out his wallet and throwing it at us, "you guys order pizza. I'll take care of the turkey before Candy gets home."

We ordered a pizza and dad buried the turkey in the backyard.

**Trey's POV**

Yup. No different then any other one of those guys.

Happy Thanksgiving you Spaz.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes I know, this chapter was pointless. But it was funny wasn't it? REVIEW YOU GUYS, OR I'LL SEND OUT MY ATTACK FURBY ON YOU!**


	21. Trey's discovery

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I'm a bad egg and got grounded. **

**So thanks for the reviews. Oh yeah, and someone asked when Trey was going to find out about Vlad...**

**Well, lets find out if he does shall we?**

**CHAPTER 21:**

**Trey's POV**

It was three days after Thanksgiving. Mom and I were riding on the same Limo to Vlad's house. There is nothing about this guy that I like. He's really creepy and I don't like my mom around him. Which friend of hers signed her up for this? I'll have to haunt them later.

Anyway, mom won't stop talking about him and how he's 'so great' and 'he's such a nice guy'. I didn't make much of it until she said, "He might be a great step dad."

I nearly threw up. "What? You're married?" I asked, a little nervous.

"What? No, no! But we've been talking about it!"

"But you've only been dating for like, a little more than two weeks!"

"Don't worry, it's not going to be anytime soon."

I sighed a sigh of relief.

We reached the house...wait edit that... castle of cheesiness about ten minutes later. Vlad greeted us at the door. He told me Mac was up in his room. He told some guy to unload our things from the limo. We were staying the night.

That was when he looked at me. My breath turned green.

No way. There's no way. He can't be... wait Mac is a ghost. Maybe he got it from him.

MY MOM IS DATING A GHOST?

I ran up to Mac's room and slammed open the door. He was playing Tony Hawk 3. He looked at me. "What's up Trey Block?" he said and laughed.

I sat on the Packers bean bag next to him. "Hey Dot Hack," I said. I figured I'd get right to the point.

"Is your Dad a ghost?" I asked, in all seriousness.

"Huh?" he said, not even looking at me, "Um...no"

Phew. That was a close one. Then what was I sensing?

**General POV**

It was a few hours later. Vlad and Candy were on the couch, watching the Packers game. Mac and Trey in his room playing video games.

Vlad walked in on them. "Hello boys," he said, "It's ten-thirty. I think you should get to bed."

Trey looked at his watch. "Yeah, I have football practice tomorrow. I'm going to bed. See you later Mac!"

"Night!" Mac said.

Vlad led Trey into his room for the night. "Um thanks." he said.

"Your very welcome," Vlad said, "Sleep tight little badger," he shut the door.

Trey looked at himself. _Do I look like a badger? _He thought.

_3 hours later----_

**Trey's POV**

I woke up to my cold, green breath. "Oh great," I said, "just what I need!" I looked at my clock.

2:08am

I got out of bed and changed into my ghost form. I phased through on of the walls. Vlad was just walking out of mom and his bedroom. _What is he doing up? _I thought.

And that's when, right there, two rings came around his waist and he changed into a vampire looking creature.

**Sorry this is so short. REVIEW OR MY FURBY COMES AFTER YOU!**


	22. fine, i will

**Hey guys! YAY REVIEWS! Anyway, I have some bad news. My attack furby (sniffle) blew up in a massive barbie doll attack. I know. Very sad.**

**Now I have an attack barbie doll.**

**MWAHAHAHA!**

**CHAPTER 22:**

"I know you're there," Vlad said, his back still turned to Trey, "I also know about your little secret."

Trey stepped out of the doorway. "Who told you? Mac? Because he's a ghost too." he said.

"Yes, I know. But he didn't tell me," Vlad looked over his shoulder, "I figured it out myself. I sensed you from the first day we met. I have a proposition for you."

"What?"

Vlad smirked. "You are weak. I can tell. You could use some training. I would like you to be my apprentice. I will teach you everything I know." He changed into four Vlad's and changed back to one.

Suddenly Mac came out of no where and kicked him across the room. "Shut it vampire boy! No one is ever going to join your pitiful, evilness!"

Trey walked over to him. "Evil?"

"Uh...well it's a long story. You see..."

Vlad came and punched him across the face. "CAN IT CHILD!"

Mac got up and went into his fighting position. "Make me." he said.

Vlad walked over to him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Watch it mister. You know I'll beat you up any day!"

"Not unless I wipe the floor with your face first! Why are you so evil? Why are you so angry all the time?"

Vlad picked him up by the collar. "Because that's the way I am." and with that, he punched him in the stomach and threw him on the ground.

"I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING ABOUT YOU I DIDN'T LIKE!" Trey said pointing at him, "you're the Wisconsin Ghost!"

"I prefer Vlad Plasmius," Vlad said, "Now you better join me, or I will harm your mother!"

Trey's eyes flashed yellow. "You wouldn't DARE!"

Vlad smirked, "Try me."

"You love her! Mac and I saw you two makin' out!"

"That was to keep her attention. Then I would have the chance for you to bond with me, and you would defiantly say yes!"

Trey was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. "Um...I guess I have no choice but to.." He was immediately dropped as Mac punched the back of Vlad's head with his metal arm.

Trey changed into his ghost form and stood next to Mac. Vlad got up and rubbed his neck. "Nice job you two," he said, clapping his hands, "but you are out matched!"

"What do you mean?" Trey asked.

Vlad snapped his fingers and out came his ghost animals.

"What are those?" Trey and Mac asked at the same time.

Vlad just laughed. "You two are so alike. Almost like you are brothers!"

Trey smirked, "Unfortunately, we will always be just friends because my mom will NEVER marry someone like YOU!"

"Get them!" Vlad said, and the animals charged at them.

Mac and Trey quickly threw several blows at the animals and all of them were down.

"You two make a good team!" Vlad said, clapping his hands.

Mac quickly dashed up to him and slammed him into the wall. "WE don't have time for this," he said, struggling to keep his father pinned on the wall, "I want to go back to sleep!"

"Fine. But Trey, don't be surprised if your mother doesn't wake up in the morning!" Vlad said.

Trey shrugged. "I know you wouldn't do that!"

"Try me boy!"

Trey nearly felt tears rush to his eyes. If his mom got hurt, he wouldn't know what to do! "F-fine," he said, "I will join you."

Mac looked over his shoulder with a glare. "WHAT are you DOING? You're making a mistake!"

"I know. But I can't let him hurt my mom!"

Mac sighed. He would do the same for his mother. "I understand," Mac said, letting go of Vlad.

"Thank you," Vlad said brushing himself off, "I will train you in the morning!" He changed back into a human, relieving his green and gold pajamas, and want back to bed.

Trey sighed. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

Mac smiled. "Don't worry!" he said, "I have a plan! Follow me!"

Trey followed Mac down the hallway.

But they didn't know that a familiar enemy lurked in the shadows. "That boy," He said to himself, "That boy will be PERFECT." He let out a blood curdling laugh and smoke covered his body.

He disappeared.

Who is this guy? What's his deal? I bet you can guess. Anyway, I want to take some time to say that I want people to check out my Favorite stories in my profile. THEY ARE REALLY GOOD. REVIEW THEM! I don't want them to feel depressed and not update them.

SO REVIEW THEIRS AND REVIEW MINE!


	23. Trey's eyes

Sorry this took so long! I was really busy! Thankies to all reviewers!

Okay, on with the story!

CHAPTER 23:

Trey's POV

0000000000000000000000000

I sat up straight in my bed. "W-what?" I said to myself, "It was just a dream?"

I needed to make sure, so I got up and put my cold feet on the floor. I walked over to the door and slowly cracked it open.

Nothing. Phew.

Suddenly the door to Vlad's room opened and he walked out. _What is he doing up? _I thought. He walked into the middle of the hallway. Two black rings appeared around his waist and he changed into a vampire looking ghost.

HE IS A GHOST! MAC YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Whoa… déjà vu!

He started to float down the hallway. I changed into Trey Block and slowly followed behind him, far enough so he couldn't sense me. He stopped and phased through the wall…

…I think.

I floated to where he disappeared. I tried to sense him. He was under me.

I phased through the floor and ended up in a metal coated room. A lab or something. He changed back into his human form. What the hell is he doing? He stood in the middle of the room and said, "Okay Darkness, I'm here. What do you want?"

Who is Darkness?

Suddenly Danny Phantom appeared! Wait, that's not him! He has snowy whit hair and glowy green eyes! This guy has bright red hair and Glowy RED eyes! He says, "Ah yes, my creator. How have you been?"

"Shut up," Vlad said, "You told me to come here while I'm not in my ghost form. What are you going to do? Kill me? Fine. Do it. I have been planning to kill myself for a long time. You will be doing me a favor!"

"You are bluffing. Remember I can tell a lie from the truth? You made me that way, you should know. But as all pathetic humans are, you forgot. And I was not planning on killing you…. Yet. I want that boy."

"What boy?"

"That one," He said, pointing at me. He didn't even look at me! Plus I'm invisible! There's no way!

Vlad looked. "There's no one there!" he said.

"Would you like to bet? You can come out now!" Darkness said. I figured that I might get hurt if I didn't, so I became visible again and flew to the ground.

"Trey?" Vlad asked. What is up with these people? How do they know it's me?

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"You look almost exactly like yourself!"

"Oh,"

Suddenly I felt something sharp to my neck. Vlad jumped back. "Change into a human," the voice said, Darkness defiantly. I felt tears of fear rush to my eyes. I sniffled and changed back into Trey Matthews.

"Good," Darkness said, "Change back and you die a slow and painful death."

Gulp. I'm sure he's capable of it.

"What do you want with him?" Vlad asked.

Darkness chuckled. "If you cannot tell, he is not a normal ghost. Nor a normal half ghost as you call it. Look at him!"

Vlad looked at me. I wasn't too different. "What's wrong with him?" Vlad asked, puzzled.

"Look at his eyes."

He did as he was told. "You….You're right!" Vlad said.

"He's right about what?" I asked. Vlad walked me over to a mirror. I looked at my eyes. They were different! His eyes were pale ,and had small, black shreddings in them. "What does this mean?" I asked.

Darkness chuckled again and said, "this means, my boy, that you have a power, one that could destroy all mankind if unleashed!"

He smirked. "… and I have come to conclusion that I will be the one to unleash it!" He started at me at light speed, when he was slammed back against the wall.

Mac stood in front of me. "A conclusion," he said, "is simply a place where someone…or in your case something… gets tired of thinking!"

000000000000000000000000

So what do you think? Tell me! REVIEW PLZ!


	24. Throwing Needles

Thanks for all the cool reviews dudes! Very much thanks! Hope you like the next chapter!

Here we go…

**CHAPTER 24:**

000000000000000000000000

Wisconsin

Trey's POV

0000000000000000000000000

Mac looked over his shoulder. "Hiya Trey!" he said.

I was so happy to see him. "Hi Mac!" I said, "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear everything!"

"I see…"

Darkness started to get up from the wall. He was holding his arm and limping. "HA!" he said, "I have acquired some new techniques since our last encounter!" He snapped his fingers. All I remember is that something was placed in front of my face, as well as Mac and Vlad's. I struggled to break free, but soon I was out like a light.

00000000000000000000000

Middle of no where

Trey's POV still

0000000000000000000000

I woke up to a dark plain. There were a lot of trees scattered around us. I looked around, but didn't get up, for I was afraid that Darkness could be lurking anywhere. Vlad and Mac were beside me.

They were getting up! Yes! They are okay!

"Whoa," Mac said, getting up, "that was WHACK!"

Vlad got up too and nodded.

I decided that since nothing happened to them yet, I could get up too. I walked over to them. "I'm so glad you're alright!" I said.

Suddenly a sinister laugh could be heard. Before Darkness appeared, we all changed into our ghost forms.

This just made him laugh even more. Where is he? Mac pointed up to the sky. "Look! He's above us!" Mac said.

We all looked up, and lone behold, there was Darkness, laughing in his glory. "Fools," he said, "You can not beat me! There is no way! How about a taste of this!" He pointed a finger at each of us.

Suddenly, multiple thin ropes came out at use. They looked like barbed wire. All three of the ropes wrapped around our bodies.

"What are you doing?" Vlad asked, looking up at Darkness.

He just laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked sarcastically. He pulled all of the ropes and they dug into our skin. Blood spurted everywhere and got all over our clothes. The ropes retreated and we fell to the ground.

000000000000000000

Middle of nowhere

General POV

00000000000000000000

Mac, Trey, and Vlad fell to the ground. "Arg," Vlad said, "H-he's really strong!"

"Tell me about it," Mac said, getting up. He helped his buddies up with his metal arm, which wasn't damaged at all.

Darkness Folded his arms. "I hope you enjoy your last seconds of life!" he said, looking at his fingers in nail filing position.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mac asked.

Darkness laughed and held his hand I a cupped position. All of the sudden thin, long needles, maybe a hundred of them, appeared floating above his hand.

Mac's eyes widened.

"THINK FAST!" Darkness yelled, throwing all of the needles at the three men. The needles were coming at them so fast, and Darkness made more by the second.

"DODGE THEM BOYS!" Vlad yelled and they attempted to dodge the throwing needles. They flipped over and rolled on the ground and tried to kick them away as the needles came about a hundred at a time.

Darkness decided that after five minutes, It was enough torture. He stopped and waited for the smoke to show the horrible sight that he wanted to see.

Vlad was all scratched up, blood coming from the scrapes all over his face. There were Needles that went right through his skin still stuck in his hands and legs. Blood dripped to the ground.

Mac had managed to dodge most of them with his light speed. His lip was cut open and a few needles were trapped under his skin.

Trey was nearly dead. He was on the ground, trying to get up. Needles were all through his skin. Near his diaphragm, his arms and legs were almost covered in them. One needle was stuck right through his left hand.

"Mac!" Vlad yelled, "Get Trey out of here!"

Mac did as he was told and brought Trey quickly to behind a tree. He placed him on the side of it where Darkness couldn't see. "Don't worry," he said to Trey, "It will all be okay. No matter what happens!"

"No!" Trey said, in almost a whisper, "I have to help!"

"No," Mac said, "Please… rest!" As he tried to comfort Trey, he looked over to where Vlad and Darkness were.

Vlad was now on the ground. He had cuts all over his body, and bleeding on the ground. "I can't get up!" he said. Vlad had been temporally paralyzed by the needles in his legs.

"HA!" Darkness said, "and now with your son out of the way, it is time to finish you off!" He grew almost a thousand needles in his hands.

_So this is it… the end…_ Vlad thought.

"TIME OF DEATH!" Darkness yelled as he threw the needles.

Vlad closed his eyes, ready for impact and a death blow.

Nothing.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Darkness cried.

Vlad opened one eye. There stood Mac.

"Mac!" he cried happily, "You…" suddenly the happy expression on Vlad's face was gone, as he noticed all of the needles punctured straight through Mac's skin. All through his neck, his legs, chest, arms, legs, everything was covered in blood. Mac coughed up blood on the floor.

"Hi Dad," he said, in a faint whisper, "N- never forget me o-okay? I hope you (coughs up blood again) have a n-nice life, because I'm g- going to finish this with all that I've got!"

**Just so you know, the next chapter is the last! READ AND REVIEW!**


	25. final breath

Okay, cheers people! Here is the final chapter of not so very family matters! I hope you all enjoyed reading this story, so here's the grand finale!

Thanks for all of the reviews!

**CHAPTER 25:**

0000000000000000000000000000

Middle of No where

Vlad's POV

00000000000000000000000000000

Mac… No… please!

I could feel the tears swell up in my eyes. I haven't cried in a long time…

…. It sucks.

"Mac," I said, my tears fell down my cheeks, mixing with my scrapes and it burned, "please, don't do it!"

He started to cry too. "Don't w- worry Dad, you'll be f- fine," he said, giving me a weak smile.

"Why? Why me? WHY DID YOU DO IT MAC?" The tears were streaming now.

"Why? You ask me why? I used to hate you, you know,"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT?"

"because… I care about you Dad. You're the coolest Dad in the world and as evil as you are, you deserve to live. Never forget me Dad, because I know that I'll never forget you…I love you Dad…"

That little speech hit me. I bit my lower lip and cried even harder. I couldn't breathe.

Trey came out of the shadows. His eyes gleamed in the night. "Are you ready Mac?" he asked. No, that doesn't sound like Trey…..

"Yeah you bet Jeff!" Mac said.

Jeff? Oh god… you mean the most destructive power that can destroy the world is…

… Jeff taking over Trey's body? Oh man, this won't end well.

Mac and Trey… edit that… Jeff started towards Darkness at light speed. They shot blasts at him while Mac punched him with his metal arm. He was throwing up blood the whole time.

Finally, Darkness was weak and on the ground. "NOW YOUR FINISHED!" yelled Mac. He held his hands behind him as Two large, Blue spheres started to form in his fists. The ground shook. "FINAL FLASH!" Mac yelled as he put the spheres in front of him and blasted them at Darkness.

It was too bright. I shielded my eyes. It was so bright! I thought iwas going to go blind when all of the sudden…

… it was quiet.

I opened my eyes and Trey was getting up from the ground weakly, still bleeding. I think he was Trey again because his icy blue hair was back. I could feel my legs again, even though I was still nearly bleeding to death.

Mac was no where to be seen. And I denied it but I knew…

…he had sacrificed himself for us. He was gone.

"Are you alright?" I asked, picking him up in my arms. His head was limp.

He coughed, "Yeah I'm okay," he said, and smiled.

Well, at least one of them was okay. I held back my tears and flew him home.

0000000000000000000

Two days later, Vlad's mansion

General POV

0000000000000000000000

Vlad sat on the couch with one arm around Candy and the other around Trey. He had told Candy everything. At first she was a little scared, but then she bandaged both of them up with white tape and slowly took out the needles.

Vlad had already called Maddie and informed her of the news. She hung up on him. He was waiting for her to call back.

It had been two days since Mac's death. The night still haunted Vlad's mind and he found himself crying more than he had in his whole life.

He slammed his fist on the coffee table in front of him. "This is all my fault! I'm such and idiot! STUPID!"

"Honey," Candy said, holding him, "It's all going to be okay. Calm down!"

Vlad placed him hands in his face, "I'm sorry. I've tried to forget about him but… I just can't it's too hard!"

Trey looked at him, "Vlad," he said, "Never forget the ones who made you smile…"

Vlad tapped Trey on the shoulder. "You're right," he said, "I won't try to forget anymore. It happened, and there is no changing it right?"

"Yeah, right."

"Now head to bed. It's late, and you should be asleep!"

"Yeah," Trey said, "goodnight guys." He walked up the stairs.

Vlad was about to say something to Candy when Trey called for him from up the stairs.

They quickly rushed to him. "What?" Vlad said, opening the door, "What's wrong?"

Trey was sweating and slowly pointed to his bed. There was, right there on the bed, a pair of goggles. Bloody ones with a needle trough it. Vlad picked them up. He ran out into the hall. "MAC?" he yelled, "MAC?"

He thought he heard an answer, but perhaps it was only an echo…

**I'm Still Here (Mac's theme song)**

_I am a question to the world_

_Not an answer to the earth_

_All alone now_

_And how do you say_

_And what_

_Do you think you'd ever say?_

_I won't listen anyway_

_You don't know me_

_And I'll never be what you want_

_Me to be_

_And what _

_Do you think you'd understand_

_I'm a boy no, not a man_

_You can't take me_

_And throw me away_

_And how_

_Can you learn what's never shown?_

_Yeah you stand there on your own._

_They don't know me_

'_cause I'm not here_

_And I want a moment to be real_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel_

_Wanna hold on_

_And feel _

_I belong_

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same_

_The don't know me_

'_cause I'm not here_

_And you_

_See the things they never see_

_All you wanted I could be_

_You can see me_

_And I'm not afraid_

_And i_

_Wanna tell you who I am_

_Can you help me be a man?_

_They don't know me_

_But I'm still here_

_And I want a moment to be real_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel_

_Wanna hold on_

_And feel _

_I belong_

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same_

_They can't see me _

_But I'm still here_

_They can't tell me who to be_

_Cuz im not what they see_

_And the world keeps on sleeping_

_While I keep on dreaming for me_

_And the world is just_

_Whispers and lies that I'll never bevieve!_

_And I want a moment to be real_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel_

_Wanna hold on_

_And feel _

_I belong_

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same_

_I'm the one now!_

'_cause I'm still here!_

_I'm the one!_

'_cause I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

_I'm still heeeeeeeeeeere_

Hope you all liked this story! READ AND REVIEW!

Ps. If you ever hear this song, it will remind you of Mac.


End file.
